Pirates of the Caribbean: The Race of Death
by Sparrow789
Summary: The Race has begun. Jack is being haunted by Blackbeard and he needs help from everyone he knows to get rid of him, even his son. Includes Will and Lizzie. A little bit of Sparrabeth, and a lotta bit of Jackelica:  First fic, so please be kind.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is Sparrow789 saying aloha from Pittsburgh, PA. haha yeah, we don't have any beach of the sort, but it's fun saying 'aloha'. Anywho, this is my first fanfiction, so if you think this is the worst piece of shittake mushroom you've ever read, comment and leave constructive critism, please. Okay, well, here's Pirates of the Caribbean: The Race of Death. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, unfortunately.**

_"Yo ho. Yo ho. A pirate's life for me."_

Chapter 1

A young boy, no more than fifteen was sitting in his living room with his mother. Their house was a simple two room house in Port Royal. "Mother, will father be along shortly?" he asked. "No. As I have told you before Tucker, he won't be back until you turn twenty, unfortunately," his mother replied. "This isn't fair. Why can't he stay with us longer than one day. I don't even know him," young Tucker retorted.

"Now Tucker, I've told you over and over again, it's his duty. He just can't..."

"... he just can't stop ferrying the souls to the next world. I know mother. It's just been so long. Who was that other man who was with you on your adventures again? I forget his name."

"Smith. Or Smithy if you knew him well," his mother lied. There was a reason why she didn't tell her son the true identity of her husband's savior. They were silent for what seemed to be hours. Then, there was a knock on the door. Tucker's mother went to answer it. When she opened the door, she recognized the woman. "Angelica! What a surprise! Did you bring Matthew? Tucker has been wanting to see him all week!"

"Yes and Matthew has been asking for Tucker as well."

She went to the kitchen to bring out some drinks for her guests. Tucker and Matthew went outside to take a walk while their mothers stayed in the house and chatted for a while. "So what's new with your family?" Tucker's mother asked.

"Oh nothing. Matthew's father still hasn't showed up."

"That's awful."

"But the worst part of it is, he's probably getting drunk and finding wenches to please him."

"Oh Angelica. If you ever do need anything, never be afraid to ask."

"Thank you Elizabeth, but I think that were going along fine. Matthew is so grown up now. It's just hard to believe."

"Yes, I know. In fact, I've got a letter right here from my father-in-law saying that Will misses us very much and still can't believe how grown up Tucker has gotten."

"If only our fathers were here to see them grow up."

"Yes. If only."

They were quiet for a short time until Elizabeth thought of something that she hasn't asked her friend since Matthew was born. "Angelica, who is Matthew's father?" Angelica looked shocked that her friend even asked that question. "Who's Matthew's father?" Angelica repeated. "Yes. Who is he?" Elizabeth stated. "Uh... his name is... uh..."

"You mean to tell me that you don't even know who the father is!"

"No no no! His name is... Captain Ace Brannigan."

"Ace Brannigan. Are you sure that's who it is?"

"Yes. Positive."

"Wait a minute. That's Captain Jack Sparrow's uncle!"

Angelica looked like she was just trampled by a horse and carriage. Captain Jack Sparrow. The name repeated in her head until it hurt. "Are you alright? You look dreadful, Angelica," Elizabeth asked. "Oh yes. I'm fine. Who's Jack Sparrow?"

"Captain. And he's the man who saved Will's life! Surely I've told you before!"

"Oh. Yes, I remember." Angelica hadn't heard that name in ten years. Not since she was at the Fountain of Youth and they killed her father. _They_ killed him. The one legged man and _him_. She still had _his_ voodoo doll since it washed up on the island that _he_ left her on. Until an English ship picked her up and brought her here, to Port Royal. Then she had _his_ baby, Matthew Edward Teach.

"Shall we go find the boys?" Elizabeth asked. "Sure. Of course," Angelica answered.

**Okay, so what do you think? Don't worry, Jack'll be in it soon. Just trying to give you an idea of how Angelica got off the island, and that she was telling the truth about being prego... This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Matt. I love you soo much, and I miss you! **

**~Sparrow789**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya. So, this is my second chapter of TROD. Jack's mentioned, but not entirely in it yet. Next chapter, I promise!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, but I would like to.**

_"... But you have heard of me."_

Chapter 2

Elizabeth and Angelica were walking down the street when the boys were running towards them. "Mother! You'll never believe who's coming to Port Royal!" Tucker said excitedly. "It's true! When we heard, we had to come and tell you!" Matthew yelled. "Okay, okay! Who is it?" Angelica asked. "It's... oh you'll never believe it... it's Jack Sparrow! Captain Jack Sparrow and Joshamee Gibbs! They're in search for some ship-in-a-bottle or something like that! I just can't believe it!" Tucker said. "Yeah, after hearing all those you told us, Mrs. Turner, I can't wait to meet him!" Matthew said. "Captain Jack Sparrow. Coming here, to Port Royal," Elizabeth stated in shock. She never thought she would ever see him again after he saved Will and saved her. "Yes! Aren't you excited?" Tucker asked his mother. "Yes, yes I am. I'm... I'm just in shock. Him coming here and all," Elizabeth answered him. "What about you, mother? Are you excited?" Matthew inquired. "Oh... yes. I'm thrilled," Angelica lied. "When is he coming?" Elizabeth asked the pair. "Sometime this week! Someone said maybe even tomorrow!" Tucker answered. "Fantastic! Tucker, come home so we can get ready for our guests tomorrow! Matthew, you're welcome to help!" Elizabeth stated. "Thank you, ma'am. Mother, may I?" Matthew asked his mother. "Yes, you can. Just... just be in time for supper," Angelica regrettably said. "Thank you, mother! I won't be long, I promise!" Matthew thanked. The trio went off to Elizabeth's home to tidy up for their "most special" guests.

"What have I done," Angelica said to herself. "I let him 'tidy-up' for _him_. Why did I do that?" she questioned herself. Then, she heard the front door open. "Excuse me. Is anyone here? I have a message for a Miss Angelica Teach-Sparrow." It was a man's voice. He was most likely the post man. "Yes. But my name is only Angelica Teach. Nothing more. Nothing less," she replied. "Yes ma'am, but it says 'Sparrow' here," the man said. He looks so familiar, Angelica thought to herself. "Yes. Thank you, sir," she answered. "You're most welcome, mi lady," he answered her. "What's your name, sir?" she quickly asked the man. "My name is Randall Beckett," the man said. "Beckett. As in..." "... as in Lord Cutler Beckett, yes. I'm his brother," the man finished. "Oh." Angelica mumbled. "Yes. I never did like what my brother did to those poor people, even though they were pirates. When I was young, I wanted to be a pirate. But then my brother would have to hang me as well, ha ha," the man rambled."Yes, ha ha," Angelica said. "Well, good day to you miss," he said as he walked out. "Wonder what this is," Angelica said as the man closed the door. She opened the letter and it read:

_Angelica,_

_You are in danger. Your father is looking for you and he won't stop searching until he finds you. I will most likely be dead when you read this, but just be careful. I don't know what he wants, but I heard that he is hell-bent to find you, the one-legged man, and Captain Sparrow. Please be careful and take care of your son._

_Arabella Smith_

_P.S. I hear "The Captain" is the father. I'm guessing he was drunker than I remember him. No offence to you._

Arabella Smith. Who is that? Angelica asked herself. Of course! She was a friend of _his_ when they were young. But how does she know me? And how does she know about Matthew? And how is her father looking for her? He's dead. She saw it with her own eyes. And who the father is... "Mother! I'm home!" Matthew yelled into the house. "What's that you got?" he asked. "Oh nothing. Clean up Tucker's house did you?" she put the letter down on the kitchen table. "Yes, and his house looks great. I can't wait! Can you?" he said, putting his jacket on the kitchen chair. "Y... Yes. I am," she lied again. "What's bothering you, mother? Ever since this afternoon, you've been acting... um, well, odd."

"Odd. You're saying I'm odd, is that right Matthew Edward?"

"No, mother. I'm saying you've not been yourself. That's all." he stammered. Angelica looked away from her son, the spitting image of his father. "I'm sorry. I'm just a little... a little stressed," she said. "Do you want me to cook supper tonight?" Matthew asked. "No, I already did it," she answered. "Okay, let's eat now then," he said.

They ate dinner in silence and Angelica went to bed early. All night she dreamt of the past. She and _him_. _Him_ and she. The night in the convent, the first night she met _him_, and they ran away together and were in love. When she tried to kill _him_ in St. Domingue. When _he_ left her. In London. When they danced on her father's ship. At the Fountain of Youth. When she told _him_ she loved _him_ and _he_ left. She woke early the next morning and saw Matthew was already out of bed and in the kitchen, eating his breakfast. "Good morning, mother! Tucker has just come over to tell us that Captain Sparrow's ship was spotted about twenty minutes ago on the horizon! We're gonna meet him, mother! We're gonna meet him!" Matthew sat down at the kitchen table and Angelica cringed. "Oh God. My revenge has come, then," Angelica whispered under her breath.

**So, what did you think? As I said before, Jack will be in this quicker than you think.**

**~Sparrow789**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ello poppets! Okay, I kinda lied. Jack's gonna be mentioned a lot, but he won't be in it just yet. He has to have his grand enterance, as usual.**

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own POTC.**

_"How is it we can never meet without you pointing something at me?"_

Chapter 3

Matthew left the house as soon as he was done with his breakfast and joined Tucker. She left shortly after her son and saw Elizabeth walking ahead of her. When the mothers finally caught up with their boys, the boys were sitting along the sidewalk talking. "Mother, I have some bad news. We ran into a man and he said that Captain Sparrow isn't coming until later this week. Sorry we made you think he was coming," Matthew said in a low voice. Angelica immediately felt relief. "Oh, it's okay. Don't worry. I'm sure he'll come sooner than you or I think," she said but the last part in a more quiet voice. "Well, let's all go back to bed so we can be rested for the rest of the day," Elizabeth suggested. "Yes, let us go and rest. Matthew, come along with me to the house, please," Angelica said. "Yes, mother. See you later, Tucker," Matthew said to his friend. "Yeah, see you later," Tucker mumbled.

Back at Elizabeth and Tucker's home, Tucker went to bed and slept for almost an hour. Elizabeth just sat in the kitchen chair with a drink in her hand. Then, she heard some commotion outside. It sounded like people running and yelling at each other. She could make out one of the phrases. "Stop" and "Fire". Then there was gunfire. Elizabeth ducked under the kitchen table until the gunfire ceased. Then the front door opened. There was a man, about 5'10, was looking out the window and watched the soldiers pass the house. He then sat on the floor with a sigh of relief. He had mutton chop that were a whitish gray color and he had a bag that was stuffed to the gills. Elizabeth had seen this man before, countless times. "Mister Gibbs?" The man looked in Elizabeth's direction and smiled. "Elizabeth! What are you doin' under the table?" the man asked. "I heard gunshots so I tried to protect myself. What are you doing here?" she asked. "Aye. I came with your friend, Mr. Sparrow. And I have no idea where he went. All we heard was 'stop' or something like that and we started runnin'. Jack turned a corner and I haven't seen him since then. What about you? I haven't seen you in what, about ten years,"

"I have a child. His name is Tucker and it's been more than ten years because he's fourteen. So it sounds like normal to you two."

"Aye. That be true."

"So why did you two come here anyway?"

"We need to find a Miss Angelica Teach. The daughter of Blackbeard if that rings any bells."

Angelica. The daughter of Blackbeard. No, that's not true. Her father's name was Nathan Teach. And why do they want her? And what if she lied to protect her identity?

"Angelica Teach?"

"Aye. Do know her or have you seen her? We need to find her. Don't ask why yet, though. Jack's got it all figured out, I guess."

"Oh. Uh... I can help you, but we have to be quiet down here. Tucker's sleeping."

"Okay. Just come with me and we can find Jack together."

"Sounds good. Let me just get..."

"Where are you going? And who... who is that?" It was Tucker. "I heard the whole conversation. And I'm coming with you, then." "No, Tucker. It's too dangerous. I'm not risking that," Elizabeth said. "Mother, if Blackbeard is truly Matthew's grandfather, I'm going to be the one to tell him. So I am coming with you," Tucker demanded. "Who's Matthew?" Gibbs whispered to Elizabeth. "Angelica's son," Elizabeth said short. As Elizabeth turned around to Tucker, Gibbs's reaction was priceless. And he started laughing. "What's so funny?" Tucker asked Gibbs. "Oh nothing, boy," Gibbs said, still laughing. "Let's get going, then," Elizabeth stated. The three started out of the house cautiously, because the soldiers might still be looking for Gibbs. They headed in the direction of where Gibbs first lost sight of Jack. As they looked down the alley way, they saw dead soldiers along the ground. Gibbs walked up to one and looked at his wounds. "Gunshot and looks like a knife in his neck. This is definitely not Jack's handiwork. Someone else was here with him." But who else would be here that he knew? Elizabeth thought of this for quite some time until she thought of the injuries to the soldier. "Oh God," she whispered. "What is it mother?" Tucker asked his mother. "I know who was here. Follow me." They followed Elizabeth until they reached what looked like a small shack. She knocked on the door twice. A man answered it. He had short black hair, a nicely groomed beard and mustache, green eyes, tattoos on his arms. "Who is it? What do you want?" the man said. "My name is Elizabeth Swann. Do you happen to be Clifford Jones?"

"What if I am? What's it to you?"

"Please, sir. I need to ask you a question. But tell me your name first."

"It's Cliff. Not Clifford. Just Cliff. Cliff Jones. And if your someone in authority, I guarantee that if anything happens to me after this with the law, you're the one who's gonna be sorry." That scared Elizabeth because the man was also very, very muscular. "I am not someone in the law and I need to know if you know Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Aye. Captain Sparrow. Now that's a name I haven't heard in a while. But I did help him today, though. Killed off some soldiers for him I did. And how do you know me, miss?"

"I know you from the papers that come every morning. How you killed off at least fifteen people at a time with nothing but a knife. And your technique, a gunshot to the knee and stabbing them right in the neck, so they bleed out slowly and die painfully. That's how I know you."

"If I wasn't as much of a pirate than Mr. Sparrow is, I'd think you follow me. Wait, Gibbs. Joshamee Gibbs. 'Ello. Remember me. New Guinea. Four years ago. Remember." Gibbs was shocked that the man said his name. "Oh. Cliff. Cliff Jones. Aye. I do remember you. You nearly killed me." "Yes but I also saved your life also. Anyway, what else do you want from me, miss?"

"Where did Jack run after you helped him kill those soldiers?" Elizabeth asked. "I don't know. He said something about Blackbeard's daughter or something and he was also trying to find you, Gibbs, but he didn't know where you went. So, basically, he's wandering around Port Royal like some lost puppy," the man answered them. "Okay. Thank you, sir," Elizabeth said. Then, they tried to think of all the possible places Jack could be. Gibbs then thought of something. He reached down onto his belt and pulled a compass off it. "Jack gave this to me before we got here," he said. Elizabeth smiled and said, "What is it you want the most?" Tucker stood there confused of the whole entire ordeal that was unfolding. But he had the suspicion that his mother lied to him when she told him the story of how his father was saved. He thought that this _Smithy_ was just a cover-up name for someone he was yet to meet. And he also had a suspicion that his mother was more than a friend of Mr. Sparrow's, and he would soon hear the story of how the two met all those years ago.

**Poor whelp jr. He's sooo confused. God bless him...**

**~Sparrow789**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone. Jack is definately in this one! I pinky promise. If you don't believe me, just read.**

**DISCLAIMER: I still, and probably will ever, own POTC.**

_"... You know these clothes do not flatter you at all. It should be a dress or nothing. I happen to have no dress in my cabin."_

Chapter 4

The trio were walking toward an old English pub near Angelica and Matthew's house. This is where the compass pointed them because Gibbs was holding the compass and he wanted desperately to find his friend. As they entered the pub, they heard singing of drunken sailors, the clanging of mugs against the wooden tables, and the arguing of a group of people in the far side of the pub. Gibbs was still following the compass and he ran into a couple that apparently were drinking for a long time. They looked side to side, up and down, and every other way to find Jack.

"Oi. Where's the bag?" a voice said to Gibbs. The voice came from none other than who they were trying to find, Captain Jack Sparrow. "Jack!" Elizabeth said excitedly. She hugged him and Jack was so confused and still didn't know who was giving him the hug was. _Who is this_, Jack mouthed to Gibbs. _Elizabeth_, Gibbs mouthed back. _Who?_ Jack mouthed again. _Elizabeth Swann!_ Gibbs mouthed back, again. _Oh_, Jack mouthed. "I'm so glad to see you!" Elizabeth said as she pulled away from Jack. "It's been so long since I've seen you! Oh Jack, this is Tucker, my son."

"Your son?"

"Yes. Will's and mine."

"Oh. Okay. Well, Tucker. Have you met your father yet?"

"Yes. I have. And I'm happy that Smith saved his life." Will said.

"Smith. Who's Smith?"

"Surely you know! He saved my father's life from Davy Jones."

Elizabeth looked at Jack and shook her head. Jack knew that she didn't want Tucker to know the truth. "Ah yes. I do remember. I was there when he saved your father. Great man he was."

"Was? You mean he's dead?"

"Unfortunately, yes. He was killed shortly after he saved your father's life."

"Oh. And all this time, I wanted to thank him." Tucker said sadly. He was trying to get the truth out of someone because both of them were clearly lying. Jack looked at Elizabeth and she just shook her head. "Hey! Boys under eighteen shouldn't be here! Get outta here, now!" the bartender screamed at them. "Come on. Let's go outside," Elizabeth suggested.

They were walking along the street when the question popped in Jack's head. "Lizzie, do you happen to know a Miss Angelica Teach?"

"What's it to you Jack?'

"Oh nothing. I'm just wondering where she could..." Jack then clutched his heart. He was in unimaginable pain. "What's happening to him?" Tucker asked in shock. "I don't know. It's been happening ever since we came back from the Founta..." Gibbs stopped short because he looked over at Jack and he was shaking his head as in "don't tell them". As quickly as it happened, Jack's pain was gone. He looked for some sort of mark or something but nothing was visible to his eye. "Jack, are you alright?" Elizabeth asked him. "Yes. That just happens sometimes. So do you know her?" "Yes, I know her," she answered. "And I know her son," Tucker piped in. "S... son. She has a son?" Jack asked. "Yes. Matthew Edward Teach is his name," Tucker told him. Jack looked at Gibbs and Gibbs just laughed. Jack smiled vaguely and chuckled lowly. "He's been so excited to meet you," Tucker said. "He has?" Jack asked in surprise. "Yes. Mother has been telling stories to us and we could never believe we would actually meet you!" Tucker answered. "Oh really. What kind of stories?"

"Well, the one where you escape the island with the sea turtles. The one where you get your ship back, the _Black Pearl_, from cursed pirates. And when you were eaten by a sea monster, but escaped Davy Jones's Locker! Are they all true?"

"Of course they are," Jack lied. He knew Elizabeth didn't tell her son the real story of the Kraken attack. And what happened after it when Elizabeth and he were on the ship alone... "So why do you need to see Angelica so badly Jack?" Elizabeth asked. "Well, to tell you the truth, she has something of mine that I need. She doesn't know it, but she stole it from me," Jack answered. "How could she have stolen something she had no idea about?" Tucker asked. Jack pretended like he didn't hear the question and continued to walk forward. "Which house is she?" Jack asked, looking at all the houses on his left. "The next one, Jack," Elizabeth answered him. When they got to the door, Jack made Elizabeth knock on the door. Matthew answered it. "Hello Mrs. Turner. Hi Tucker," he said. "Hi Matt," Tucker said back. Matthew looked at Jack and Gibbs and asked Elizabeth, "Who are they?" "Oh, this is...Mark Dorsi" pointing to Gibbs "and this is Don Storms" pointing to Jack. "Come in , please. Mother is just cleaning up her room," Matthew said. _Don Storms and Mark Dorsi?_ Jack mouthed to Gibbs. Gibbs just shrugged his shoulders and went inside. The four sat down in the living room while Matthew went to get his mother. "Jack, you should put your hat over your face in case she sees you," Gibbs whispered to him. "Okay. Then tell her what, I'm sleeping?" Jack whispered back. "I don't know. I'll think of something," Gibbs said. Jack also had his coat on so he buttoned it up so Angelica couldn't tell it was him by the trinkets on his belt.

"Mother will be down shortly," Matthew said as he came down the stairs. "Let me get some drinks for all of you." "Why thank you Matthew," Elizabeth said. Matthew went into the kitchen and brought out water for Elizabeth, Tucker, Jack, and Gibbs. "What happened to him?" Matthew asked about Jack. "He's sleepin'. He has a condition where he sleeps very often," Gibbs answered. "Oh," Matthew said. He sat down next to Tucker and they started talking, but Elizabeth interrupted Tucker and whispered to him and said, "Don't tell Matthew anything about Jack, okay." "Yes mom, you can trust me," he answered. "We're going outside anyway." The two got up and did as they planned.

They heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Angelica came down with a book in her hand. "Sorry about that. I was busy tidying up my room. When did you..." Angelica stopped in mid-sentence and looked at the two strangers that were in her living room. "Elizabeth, who are they?" she asked. "Oh, this is Mark Dorsi and Don Storms. They're friends of mine. We go way back. Thick as thieves," Elizabeth answered. "Oh, thick as thieves. Then I must let them stay. Why is he sleeping?" she said, pointing to Jack. "He has a condition where he sleeps almost half the day. Sorry miss," Gibbs said. "Not to worry. I just hope he wakes up soon so we can talk," Angelica said. "So any word of that Jack Sparrow showing up?" she asked. "Cap-tain," Jack coughed as if he was coughing in his sleep. "I'm sorry did you say something Mister Storms?"Angelica asked. "No miss, he usually coughs in his sleep and it does sound like he's sayin' somethin', doesn't it?" Gibbs swallowed. "Yes. It... it does now that you mention it. Thank you Mister Dorsi," Angelica said. "So is there any word of Mr. Sparrow?" she asked again. "I haven't heard anything today," Elizabeth said.

They were quiet for a while until Angelica got up and said, "Please excuse me, I have to check on lunch." When she left the room, Jack whispered to Gibbs saying, "What happened to her? She's not at all what she was at the Fountain." "Jack, she's been here ever since the Fountain. Port Royal probably changed her," Gibbs whispered back. "Mhm. You're probably right, Gibbs," Jack said.

Angelica came back and sat down in her chair. "I want to see what this man looks like," she said. She got up and walked toward Jack. "Now miss, it's not good for him to be woken up suddenly," Gibbs stated. "Oh now Mister Dorsi, it's just a little peek. What could be so wrong with that?" she protested. She pushed Gibbs out of the way and had her hand on his hat when Elizabeth said, "No, Angelica, let him sleep." "It's just a peek," she repeated. She took Jack's hat off his face and couldn't believe who she was looking at. Jack looked up at her, smiled, and said, "Now, how do we get the _Pearl_ out of the bottle, love?"

**Ohhh snap! Don Storms is Jack! haha. Sorry for the really corny names. I went on Google to see the most awkward names, and those two came up. My apologizes to anyone named that. It's Google's fault, not mine.**

**~Sparrow789**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi again! Jack and Angelica meet again! And for the first time, he meets his son! What will Jack say and think?**

**DISCLAIMER: I will never own POTC.**

_"Only one person alive knows that move... Always wanted to do that. Hello Angelica."_

Chapter 5

"You tricked me! I trusted you!" Angelica yelled at Elizabeth. "Angelica, it wasn't Elizabeth's fault," Jack said as he turned her to look at him. He was standing by this time. "You... you killed my father, Jack," Angelica hissed. "Now, did I stab him? No. I saved your life. He did what every father should have done, saved his little girl," Jack said softly. Angelica went to slap Jack, but he caught her hand right before it hit him. She tried to hit him with the other hand but Jack was holding on to that one also. Angelica smiled. "Jack, do you know who Arabella Smith is?"

"Yes. She was one of my best friends went I was a teenager. Why do you ask?"

"She sent this to me." Angelica handed Jack the letter and he read it. He looked at Angelica when he read the part when it said "I hear 'The Captain' is the father." "So you were telling the truth," Jack said. "What truth?" Elizabeth piped in.

"Yes, I was. And you were drunk."

"When was he drunk?" Elizabeth asked. "When is he never," Gibbs said. Elizabeth laughed at that. But Jack's attention was still on the letter. "So what's his name?" he asked Angelica. "Matthew Edward," she replied. Elizabeth's jaw dropped. She realized that they were talking about her child. _Their_ child. Elizabeth was speechless. Jack laughed. "What're you laughing at?" Angelica asked. "Look at Lizzie," he replied, still laughing hard. Angelica looked at her and she started to laugh. Then Gibbs started to laugh as well. "Don't laugh! It's not funny!" Elizabeth protested. "Not from your view, but your face is priceless. Even more than when you decided to leave me to the Kraken. Ha ha. Funny stuff," Jack said. Angelica stopped laughing at that point and looked at Jack.

"What?"

"What's what?"

"What did you just say?"

"About how priceless Elizabeth's face was?"

"Yes. That. What did you say about a kraken?"

"Oh. That." Jack started to tell the story of how Elizabeth left him on the _Black Pearl_ to be eaten by the Kraken. Angelica kept looking at Elizabeth like she saw a ghost. After Jack was done telling the story, Angelica walked over to Elizabeth and said, "It's like you knew me forever! Good job!" Jack had the most shocked expression that he had ever worn on his face. Gibbs started to laugh, but Jack shot him a look that shut him up immediately.

"So, are you going to show me how to get the _Pearl_ out of the bottle? Or are you just going to stall us?" Jack asked Angelica. "I will show you, but you have to promise me to kill the one legged man. He deserves to pay for what he did," Angelica said vengefully. "Who's the one legged man?" Elizabeth whispered to Gibbs. "I think it's Barbossa," he said. Captain Hector Barbossa. The memories of him filled Elizabeth's mind. When he kidnapped her. When he stranded her on the deserted island with Jack. When he came back from the dead. And when he help them win the war with the East India Trading Company. But why did they call him the one legged man? "Excuse me, but why do you call Barbossa the one legged man?" Elizabeth asked. "Because he has one leg. Hence 'one legged'," Jack said. He told Elizabeth the story of how Blackbeard sunk the _Pearl_ but Barbossa survived by cutting off his own leg because the lines wrapped around it like snakes.

"... so he had good reason to kill Blackbeard," Jack said as he ended the story. "No! He didn't!" Angelica yelled. "He had motive Angelica! Just listen to me for once!" Jack's voice rose as he became more irritated. "All he had was revenge! That doesn't count!" she spit back. "Angelica, please listen to me. If someone sunk your ship, how would you feel? How would you feel?"

"I'd feel angry..."

"... And want revenge."

"Yes but they didn't make me cut of my own leg!"

"So you're just backing up Barbossa now because you understand my point, finally."

"No, I don't Sparrow! You son of a..." "Mother! Is something wrong?" Matthew entered the house along with Tucker. "We heard screaming and we came running," Tucker said, breathless. "No, darling. Everything's fine," Angelica lied. "We're going to leave in a while Tucker," Elizabeth said. "Okay, mother," Tucker said.

When Elizabeth left, Gibbs went with her to go get the bag he had before, and Jack stayed at Angelica's house. He and Matthew were sitting in the living room when Jack asked, "Matthew, do you know your father?" "Unfortunately, no sir. Mother always says he's probably drinking or something like that."

"Do you know his name?"

"No sir. Mother told me."

"She told me who it was when you were out."

"Who? Who is it, sir?"

"I think it would be better if your mother told you herself now."

"Yes, sir. I've been wanting to know who he was for all my life."

Jack could hardly stand it. He felt so bad for Matthew, something he seldom felt. He looked away from Matthew for a second then continued talking to him.

"So... I know this is a personal question, but do you have a girlfriend?"

"Actually, I do. Her name is Amanda Valentino. She's so beautiful."

"Ah. I used to know an Amanda. Very pretty as well."

"Now sir, may I ask you a personal question."

"Ask away."

"How do you know Mrs. Turner and my mother?"

Jack was stunned at what he asked. He looked at Matthew like he should be in an asylum. "I'm sorry sir. It was just on my mind."

"No. It's fine. A boy should always ask what's on his mind. How I know Mrs. Turner and your mother... Well that goes far back. But I met Mrs. Turner when she lived here about fifteen years ago, maybe even longer, can't keep track. She wasn't married yet, but she was in love with Mr. Turner. He proposed after I left here. And I met your mother when I was in Spain and accidently ran into her in the street. We began talking to each other and we remained great friends. So there you have it," Jack said, knowing he lied about almost he told Matthew. "Okay, thank you, sir," Matthew said. "Matthew, please don't call me 'sir'. It bothers me. Call me Don," Jack said. He still didn't want Matthew to know who he really was.

They were quiet for a little until Angelica entered the room. "Oh Ja... I mean Don. You're still here?" Angelica asked. "Yes, and I just had a chat with your son. Why didn't you tell him who his father is? That's pretty cruel for a child not to know his own father's name," Jack said. "Oh. Then Matthew, go to your room. I'll be up in a minute to chat with you about that," Angelica said. "Yes, mother," Matthew mumbled.

When she heard his door close, Angelica looked at Jack and said, "Did you tell him?"

"No, all I said was that you're the one to tell him who his father is."

"What am I supposed to say, 'Oh your father's downstairs'? No, Jack. He's not going to find out yet."

As she turned to leave, Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Is he really my son?"

"Yes, Jack. He is. And you were very drunk that night. Trust me on this." She looked into Jack's eyes and saw that he was happy and sad at the same time. "Jack, it's not your fault. I have to admit, I did have feelings for you, but that was long ago," she said looking away from him. "As did I. But now we have to work together and help our son," he said, loosening his grip on Angelica's arm. "You're right," she said. "Jack," she said, moving closer to him, putting her hand on his face. "Yes?" he said, uneasy. "You have a piece of bread on your face. Just thought I let you know," she smiled and walked up the stairs. "She's one of a kind, that one," Gibbs said, as he walked through the doorway. "Yes, she sure is. But there's only one problem with that."

"What's that?"

"To get what we want, we have to do what she wants."

**So... Is Jack really gonna kill Barbossa? Honestly, I don't even know. I just make things up as I go along.**

**~Sparrow789**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, so this is the part with a little Sparrabeth. Might be a little out of character for Jack, but I tried to do my best. But wait, there's one more thing I have to say... Barbossa.**

**DISCLAIMER: I WILL NEVER OWN POTC.**

_"Curiosity. You're going to want it. A chance to be admired and gain the rewards that follow. You won't be able to resist. You're going to want to know what it tastes like."_

Chapter 6

Jack and Gibbs decided to leave Angelica's house and go to the pub they were at earlier. They entered it and sat at a table. Jack sat there thinking about Matthew and Angelica and how he could help them, and figure out what Angelica was up to. "Jack, when I was at Elizabeth's house, she mentioned something about Will and the chest. She said that the chest is in her house. That's one way for you to live forever," Gibbs said. "Gibbs, why would I try to kill a man I saved? And he has a family," Jack stated.

"Jack, have you gone soft?"

"What do you mean by 'soft'?"

"Ya know, rethinking what you've done in the past, trying to change it..."

"As long as my name is Captain Jack Sparrow, I have my hat, and the _Pearl_ is mine, I will never have gone soft, Joshamee Gibbs." They were silent for almost a half an hour until someone came up to them. "Now, why and how did you get here, Sparrow?" a man asked. Jack laughed and looked up at the man. "Well, look at you. You're back in normal clothes, aren't you. And how about the king? How is he, Hector?" Jack said with a smile. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but it's good to see ya, Jack. Have ya figured out how to get the _Pearl_ outta the bottle?"

"No, but we found the person who knows how to get it out."

"Meaning you found Angelica."

"Yes, we have. She hates you for killing her father, you know."

"Ha ha ha. Yes I know. "

"Grab a seat." Barbossa pulled a seat from one of the other tables and another to rest his peg leg on. "So, is your crew here?" Gibbs asked Barbossa. "Yeah, and that Scrum has been wanting to go back to White Cap Bay for that mermaid ever since I became captain," Barbossa said. "Really. Wow. Oh, Barbossa. Do you mind if I kill you?" Jack asked sincerely.

"Now, Jack, why would you do that?"

"It's the only way Angelica will show me how to get the _Pearl_ out of the bottle."

"I thought you already knew. The nonsense with the goats, crossbow, trumpet, and the weird thing you were going to do with your hands."

"Yeah, apparently that doesn't work."

"You've tried?"

"No, we were talking to some guy and he said that the only one who know how to do that is Angelica. So we're all screwed."

"Apparently." They sat in silence until one of Barbossa's crewmen came up to the table and said, "Sir, all the men are ready to set sail." "I'll be there in a minute. Go and make sail, now," Barbossa ordered. "Yes sir," the crewman said, then left. "Have fun wherever you're going then, Hector," Jack said. "Aye. You'll need to find me to get the _Pearl_ back, then," Barbossa said as he walked away from the table and out the pub's door. Jack then quickly looked in the bag that Gibbs was carrying. "Jack, what're ya lookin' for?" he asked Jack. "Damn," Jack mumbled.

"What?"

"The Pearl's not in here."

"What? Wait, I was carrying it when I was running. I must've left it at Elizabeth's house."

"Then let's go."

It was about nine o'clock in the evening when they reached the door of Elizabeth's house. Jack knocked on the door and was greeted by Elizabeth. "Oh, Jack. What're you doing here this late?" she asked. "Gibbs forgot something of ours when he was here earlier. So he's come to find it," Jack answered. Gibbs then entered the house and started looking. Elizabeth pushed Jack outside and closed the door. "What are you doing?" Jack inquired. "Jack, I need to ask you something," Elizabeth said.

"Go on then."

"Are you in love with Angelica?"

"Am I what?"

"Are you in love with her? Jack please just tell me the truth. I need to know."

"What's it to you? Don't you already have a husband, and a son?"

"Jack, what happened all those years ago doesn't mean that I still have..."

"Still have what."

"Nothing."

"Elizabeth. Still have what." Jack asked, his eyes on Elizabeth. "That I still have feelings for you! Okay! That was it! Feelings for you! I used to love you Jack! I did! But Will, he was just..." "... He was just to perfect to pass up." Jack finished for her. "Yes. That exactly," Elizabeth murmured, looking away for him. "So all you want to know is if I'm in love with your best friend?" he asked her, as if nothing happened in the last minute. "Yes. That's what I want to know," she replied. "Well, I'm not entirely sure on that one," he answered. "How could you not know! You have her son! And you don't know if you love her! You're despicable," Elizabeth said, grabbing the door handle. "Wait, Elizabeth," Jack pleaded. She looked back at him and saw his eyes. They were pleading her not to leave just yet. "What Jack?" she asked in disgust. "Now I need to ask you a question."

"What could it possibly be?"

"Do you still have those feelings, you know, the one's you talked about before?"

"What's it to you? Don't you already have a girl, and a son?" she said, spitting his own words against him. Jack just smiled. "Why are you smiling?" she asked. "You're just very... humorous, Elizabeth. That's what I always admired about you," Jack said. "Oh, I didn't even know that I was humorous."

"Well, now you know." Jack turned to leave, but Elizabeth grabbed his arm and pulled him close. "Jack, I still have those feelings for you. But never will we be together. So this is why I'm doing what I'm about to do." Elizabeth leaned closer to Jack's face, and Jack closer to Elizabeth's. They closed their eyes, let their minds wander, let all they knew loose. Their lips were about to meet, until... "Okay, Jack. I found it!" Gibbs said, opening the door. As soon as they heard the door open, Jack and Elizabeth opened their eyes and moved as far from each other as they could go in a matter of seconds. "Oh, good. Then let's not keep you up. Good night, Elizabeth. Tell Tucker that as well," Jack said. "Okay Jack. Good night to you also," Elizabeth said. Jack and Gibbs walked away, but occasionally, Jack would look back at Elizabeth and she would look back as well.

During the whole ordeal, Will was sitting in the kitchen, watching his mother and Jack. His heart was breaking and he lost respect for his mother and Jack. A tear showed up in his eye rarely, but wiped it away as quick as it showed up. "Tucker, it's time for you to get to bed," Elizabeth said. "Okay," Tucker said as he ran up the steps. When, he got in his room, Tucker started to write a letter to his father, telling him what just happened. He then gave it to his pet parrot, Zane, and told him, "Go, find my father's ship and deliver this to him." Tucker handed the bird the letter and he took off. "Now, Mr. Sparrow, feel my father's wrath."

**Little whelp's a little angry. Hope you enjoyed the bit of Sparrabeth. Trust me, it won't be the last. Now, off to Jackelica!**

**~Sparrow789**


	7. Chapter 7

**Da dum... da dum... da dum da dum da dum da dum... Jackelica! haha, yeah. Really liked writing this chapter. Sorry if anyone's out of character.**

**DISCLAIMER: I still will never own POTC.**

_"It would've never worked out between us."_

Chapter 7

Gibbs and Jack decided to go to Angelica's house again, to see if she had any extra rooms to spare for them. Jack knocked on the door and hoped that Matthew didn't answer the door. To his luck, Angelica answered it. "What do you want now?" she asked. "Do you happen to have any extra rooms for Mr. Gibbs and me tonight?" Jack asked. "Yes. I have one for Mr. Gibbs, but you'll have to sleep in a chair in the living room," Angelica added, with a smile. "Fair enough," Jack said.

They entered the house and Matthew walked down the stairs and asked his mother, "What are they doing here, again?" "They're going to sleep here, Matthew," Angelica answered her son. Matthew went back up the stairs and started to clean up the guest room. Gibbs went up to help him, which left Jack and Angelica alone. "Do I still have that piece of bread on my face?" Jack joked. "Ha ha. And no. You got it off," Angelica laughed. Jack sat down on one of the seats in the living room and Angelica joined him. "What're you thinking of?" Angelica asked him. "Nothing. It's nothing," Jack lied. He was still thinking of Elizabeth. "Come on, Jack. Tell me what's on your mind."

"Well, we went to Elizabeth's house because Gibbs forgot something there, and Elizabeth and I were outside talking and we... we... uh..."

"You what?"

"We kinda sorta almost, um, kissed."

"You kinda sorta almost what?"

"Um, yeah. You're the one who asked."

"But, how did you... God, I'm confused. So what you made a move, or something."

"No, she did."

"She did!"

"Yeah, she was talking about how would never be together and then we kinda, just, um, moved closer and almost kissed, I guess."

"Oh, wow. Um, that's interesting." Angelica mumbled. She was a bit jealous, but she tried not to show it. "Yeah, it was a tad bit awkward, because she's married and everything," Jack went on. Angelica felt like she wanted to comfort Jack, like give him a hug or something. But she knew it wasn't necessary. "Oh, Jack. You just have an interesting life," she said. Jack laughed and said, "Yeah, I sure do." They were quiet for a while, until Angelica thought of something. "Jack, on the island, when we said that we loved each other, did you mean it?" Jack looked at her with a confused look on his face, then said, "Uh, you mean the island I left you on?" "Yes. That one," she said. "Oh, well, now let's see. Um... yes, I did."

"Do you still?"

"Sure."

"You don't sound very believable."

"What's not to believe? Am I not a believable person?" Angelica just laughed. Jack smiled and thought of that day on the island. Then he started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Angelica asked. "After you said that you loved me, I got in the boat, then you shot at me. I just think that's hysterical," he said. Then Angelica started to laugh. Pretty soon, the two of them were laughing so much, Gibbs came down the stairs to see if everything was alright. Then, he went back up the stairs, and they continued to laugh. "Jack, you're just full of surprises," Angelica said. "Yeah, I am," he said. "I have to go upstairs and see if Matthew's ready for bed. I'll be back down," she said, getting up out of her seat and going up the stairs.

As soon as she was out of sight, Jack got up a began to search the living room for his voodoo doll. He searched under the chairs, under the blankets, in the chests, and even in the kitchen cabinets. Then, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He ran back to his seat and pretended that he was sleeping. Angelica looked at him and walked toward him. She bent down to his level and kissed his cheek, saying, "Good night, Jack. I love you." She walked back up the stairs and Jack opened his eyes. _Okay, when I think everyone's asleep, I'll go into the rooms and look for it,_ Jack thought to himself. It was almost an hour later when Jack went snooping around the house to find the doll. He checked in each room, including Matthew's and the one Gibbs was sleeping in. All was left was Angelica's room.

Jack walked in as quietly as he could. He saw Angelica in her bed, sound asleep. _Good, stay like that,_ he thought to himself. He opened drawer after drawer as quietly as he could. Until he finally found it. It wasn't in a drawer, but right on Angelica's bed pillow. _Great, that's just fantastic,_ Jack thought. He walked over to the bedside and kneeled on the floor, to get to the height of the bed. He reached to grab the doll, but before he grabbed it, he noticed that Angelica's hand was holding onto the doll. _It's never easy, is it,_ he said to himself. He grabbed the doll and tried to pull it slowly from Angelica's hand. Before Jack had it out of her hand, Angelica's eyes shot open and, before Jack knew it, he was laying on the floor with Angelica looking at him from her bed. "I should've known you'd look for this. You felt the stabs, then," she whispered, getting out of the bed. "Yes, and I would love to have it back before something horrible happens to it," he said. Angelica kneeled on the floor next to Jack, then laid down. "Jack, I will give it to you, if you promise to kill Barbossa," she said. "I thought we already had a deal for that," Jack shot back.

"We did, but I think I'm going to change the _Pearl_ objective."

"What's it going to be then?" Jack asked. Angelica laughed and put her hand on Jack's chest, feeling his heartbeat. He looked at her and she saw that he was very confused. Angelica said, "Become captain of the _Flying Dutchman_." Jack's eyes widened. He knew that the only way to become captain of the _Flying Dutchman_, he would have to kill Will, and leave the _Pearl_. "And if I don't?" he questioned. Angelica's smile extended. She crawled on top of Jack, eye to eye, and said, "Then, I will kill Mr. Gibbs and break the _Black Pearl_'s bottle." "Angelica, now you wouldn't do that to me would you?" Jack asked, putting his hand on her face. "I don't know Jack. I just don't know," she said, putting her face closer to Jack's. He just smiled and tried to get up, but Angelica forced him back down. "Jack... If we were to be together, what would you say?" she requested. "I don't know Angelica. I just don't know," he said, using her words against her. She smiled and took Jack's hat off his head and put it on the floor next to them.

"What is it that you're planning to do with me?" he asked her, putting his other hand on her face. "Oh nothing. I'm just trying to make you remember the night we had together in Tortuga," she said mischievously. "The only thing that doesn't fit is my drunkenness, I think," Jack said. Angelica smiled and put her face even closer to Jack's, so that they could feel each other breathing. "Jack, do you know why I'm doing this?" she asked him. "To show me that you haven't changed at all?" Jack suggested. "No, to show you how I used to be in love with you," she said. Then she kissed Jack. Jack was a little surprised by this, but he kissed her back and thought to himself that he used to like the days he and she were together, how death would stare them in the face and even though they sounded like they hated each other, they had a secret inside them. And that secret was coming alive now. "Jack... I love you. I've always loved you. Since the first day we met. I've wanted to find you... all these years, to tell you... to tell you that you had a son. But I forgot about it. I'm... sorry," Angelica said, pulling away just a tad so she could talk, but between every pause, she would lean in and kiss him again. "Never apologize. It's a sign of weakness. You've told me that countless times. And I do as well. I love you, Angelica. More than you know," Jack said, and pulled her back and kissed her again.

They laid there together for the rest of the night. Occasionally, Jack would wake up during the night and swear someone was watching them. He thought of the _Pearl_, his true love, and how to get her back. He couldn't kill Will because then he would have to become captain of the _Flying Dutchman_, and never be captain of the _Pearl_ again. He knew that Angelica was up to something, but he couldn't figure out what. He turned his head to look at her. He laughed to himself because he thought of how he did an amazing bluff on Angelica. Sure, he liked her, but he's not the type that would go around making out with every woman he met. Then, a thought came to him. What if she was bluffing, too? Ha, that would be one for a story. Two people in love that truly never were. Suddenly, Jack heard someone downstairs. Whoever it was, was coming up the staircase. Walking toward Matthew's room. "Did you hear that?" Angelica whispered, sleepily. "Yeah, but be quiet. We can't afford to make a sound," Jack whispered back. They heard Matthew's door open and heard some quiet whispering. Jack made a move to get up, but Angelica held him down. "Wait, that's Tucker's voice," she said. "Now how could he be here?" "You're asking the wrong person for that, love," Jack answered. Then, there was a knock on their bedroom door. Jack quickly got up and answered it. He was face-to-face with Elizabeth. "You need to get out of here, now," she said, grabbing Jack by the arm. "What? What's going on?" he asked, clearly baffled. "Tucker saw everything when you came over. He sent a letter to his father and he's coming to kill you," Elizabeth answered. "Well, that's fantastic," Angelica said, getting up from the floor. Jack went to get Gibbs up, but he was already in the living room, waiting for them. "Is Tucker here?" Angelica asked. "Yes, he's telling Matthew everything," she answered. Jack's and Angelica's face went from nothing to shock. "Why didn't you stop him!" Angelica said. "He was already in his room when I came in the house!" Elizabeth shot back. The two women began shouting at each other, then Jack pulled them away from each other. As soon as he did so, the house door opened. "Hello Jack. Will's wants to see you," the figure in the door said. "Damn, that parrot's fast!" Elizabeth mumbled. "And if I don't come?" Jack retorted. "Then he said he will kill your wife and son," the figure said. "What wife? I don't have a wife!" Jack exclaimed. The figure rolled his eyes and nodded to someone who wasn't visible to the four. Before Jack knew it, he was hit in the back of the head with felt like the end of a gun. He fell to his knees and two figures, who were behind them, dragged him out the door. "Now, you all will come with me," the figure said. "And if we don't come?" Angelica spat out. The figure rolled his eyes again and six figures came in and held them by their arms and carried them out of the house. The figure looked at the stair case and saw Tucker and Matthew standing there. "Thank you Tucker. Your father is proud of you," the figure said then walked out of the house. "You called them to get my mother and my... my father?" Matthew whispered. "Yes, I did," Tucker answered. "Well, then, I'm going with them. I would never leave my parents to die or whatever's going to happen to them," Matthew said. He pushed Tucker out of the way and hurried down the stairs, and ran out the door. Matthew ran for the docks and saw the Flying Dutchman about to cast off. He ran as fast as he could toward the ship and made it. Before he knew it, he was staring face to face with Tucker's father. "Well, I suppose this is your son, Jack," he said. Right behind Matthew, however, Tucker was running to catch up with him. "Son... Thank you for sending me that letter. Maccus, show my son to his room. I'll have to deal with these people for a bit," Will said. As soon as Tucker was gone, Will turned to the five captives he had on his ship. "So, what to do with you lot..." _Damn_, thought Jack, _now we're screwed_.

**Oh crap. Jack's in trouble. Stupid Tucker. Did you like the little Jack and Angelica thingy? If you didn't... my bad. Now, Will's gonna be really hard to make him stay in his character. But I will attempt!**

**~Sparrow789**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi again! Okay, so everyone's on the Dutchman, and Jack's gonna get a talkin' to! Still, love him. A bit of Willabeth here.**

**DISCLAIMER: I will never get close to owning POTC, therefore, never will own this amazing francise.**

_"If you were looking for the opportune moment, that was it."_

Chapter 8

Angelica, Matthew, and Gibbs were sent to the brig, while Jack and Elizabeth remained on the deck of the Flying Dutchman with Will. Jack started telling the story and he was totally lying about it. For instance, he said that he went looking for the bottle instead of Gibbs and that Elizabeth accidently fell into him and it looked like she was about to kiss him. Will just laughed. Not a friendly "ha ha" laugh. More like an evil, mischievous laugh. Elizabeth looked at Jack in a scared, confused way. "So... so you're telling me that my son wrote me a letter that was a complete lie?" Will said in anger. "Yep. Pretty much," Jack answered. Will's face began to seem angrier than it ever had been. He unsheathed his sword and brought it to rest on Jack's neck. "And you're absolutely sure that what my son told me was a lie?" Will asked again. "Do you see this face?" Jack asked pointing to his face. He was implying that he was most certainly telling the truth. Will lowered the sword and sheathed it. "Take him below," Will said to one of the crewmembers. The man took Jack by the arm and led him down the stairs to the brig.

"Elizabeth, please walk with me," Will said softly. He took her by the hand and walked toward his quarters. "Elizabeth, you would tell me if that happened, wouldn't you?" Will asked honestly. "Yes, of course. I love you, Will. And I always will," Elizabeth answered him, stopping and kissed him. Will's smile returned and he opened the door to his quarters for he and Elizabeth to have alone time together.

Back down in the brig, Jack was trying to figure out a way to get out of it. Matthew was overwhelmed by the whole ordeal, that he occasionally felt sick to his stomach, but didn't want his father to know that he was at all scared. Angelica moved toward her son and held his hand. He looked at her and asked, "How the hell did we get ourselves into this?" Angelica laughed and answered, "You are your father's son." Matthew frowned and looked at the musty, green floor boards. He walked away from his mother and sat in the corner of the brig farthest away from the other three. Angelica then walked over to Jack, who was contemplating on how to get out of the brig and be free, once again. He, of course, was sitting on the floor and had to look up at Angelica. "What is it, love?" he asked. "What are you doing? Thinking of how to get out of here?" she asked him. "Yes. But I have another thing that's been on my mind."

"What's that?"

"Why didn't you ever tell Matthew that I was his father?"

"I loved him too much to say it."

"Wait, are you saying that you didn't want him to know who his father was?"

"Yes. But now he knows, so I can't protect him from your life anymore." Jack felt ashamed, something he never felt. _Never_. Angelica sat down and laid her head on Jack's shoulder and closed her eyes. Jack looked at her and took her hand and held it. He looked at Matthew and saw that he fell asleep. Then, he looked for Gibbs. He found him sleeping against the door of the cell. Jack thought if the door opened and Gibbs would flop on the floor. He smiled at that thought. He heard some yelling from above him. _They're getting ready to set sail_, Jack thought. He realized that he was defeated. He couldn't get out of the cell in time to go back to Angelica's house and get the bag of the ship and his hat. Wait, his hat! He realized that he didn't have his hat and that immediately put a frown on his face. He figured that there was nothing he could do, so he just fell asleep, still holding Angelica's hand.

"Jack... Jack, get up," a voice above him whispered. Whoever it was, was shaking his shoulders violently. He opened his eyes to see that it was Angelica. "What, what is it?" Jack asked groggily. "We can leave. Will's letting us go," she said. "Oh, is he? Well, great!" Jack got up and raced up the stairs to the deck. All he saw on the horizon was water, ocean water. Jack was in a bewilderment. He looked around for a sign of land, but there was none. "What..." Jack started to say something, but his attention was broken when he heard the gasp of Angelica, who was right behind him. He turned to see why she gasped, and saw it. He saw that the crewmen were no longer men, they were sea creatures, yet again, but not entirely. Only a few barnacles and seaweed stuck to the men. "How did this happen?" Angelica whispered. Jack ran up the stairs to Will's cabin, with Angelica following closely behind. Jack opened the doors quietly so no one could hear. He and Angelica looked inside and saw Will sitting on a chair, with Elizabeth sitting on the floor, smiling. "Uh... Will, what's going on?" Jack asked. "Oh, Jack just the man I wanted to see," Will said. "Is that a good thing?" Jack asked. Will smiled and got up. "I'm dreadfully sorry about all of this. The capture and everything. I guess I was worked up." "Oh, no worries, mate. It's all..." "But if you ever lay a hand on my wife again, you'll regret it," Will said darkly. That made Elizabeth jump. She scowled at her husband and Jack saw it, and he smiled. "Wait, why are you're men covered in barnacles and seaweed?" Angelica piped up. Will, looking surprised, looked out onto the deck of the _Dutchman_. He realized what he had done. "No... God, no..." "May I ask why you're so upset?" Angelica said. Will looked at her and said, "Last night... we were in the cabin... I wasn't supposed to see her for years... I wasn't supposed to do that... Calypso, she did this... she... did... this..." Will stammered. "It's all my fault." "No, Will, don't blame yourself," Elizabeth said, having got off the floor and hugged Will's arm. "Then, it's his fault!" Will snapped, turning and pointing at Jack.

"Me? What did I do to deserve this?" Jack asked. "Everything... this happened because of you," Will answered, vengefully. "Oi, I think that I wasn't the one who wanted to save your bonnie lass all those years ago from cursed pirates. You were. And I didn't want to save her after the Pelegosto incident. That was all you. So, I honestly don't think that I was the one who caused all of your misfortunes," Jack retorted. Will contemplated those scenarios in his head and realized that it was his fault that this had happened. As soon as he figured that out, the crewmen returned to normal. Jack smiled and said, "See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Will chuckled and said, "No, I guess not."

They sat in the captain's cabin and Will and Jack were talking to each other. "So, Will, what did you and Lizzie do last night?" Jack asked. Will's grin vanished from his face and looked down to the floor. "C'mon, you can tell old Jack," Jack pushed. Will looked at the pirate and said, "Well, we haven't seen each other in such a long time... and we were kissing and... well, it got a little out of control." Jack smiled and said, "That's a trick outta my book. Have you been reading it?" Will laughed. He forgot how funny Jack was.

Then, the cabin door burst open, and Tucker was in the doorway. He looked very, very angry. "What are you doing? He should be dead!" Tucker shouted, pointing to Jack. Will stood up from his seat and was surprised by his son's outburst. "Tucker... what are you talking about?" Will asked, as Elizabeth and Angelica rushed in the cabin, and Matthew and Gibbs quickly followed them. "He was with mom! I know what happened all those years ago! Grandpa told me! And know he's gonna pay!" Tucker said, walking toward Jack, who was now standing. Tucker held a knife in his hand and Jack saw it. He started to back up, but someone got hold of Tucker, his mother. Tucker turned in her arms, and stabbed her, right in the chest, but not close to her heart. Jack's eyes got wide just like they did when Davy Jones stabbed Will. "Elizabeth!" Will yelled. Tucker had no idea of what he had done. He stood there in shock. Elizabeth fell to her knees, trembling. Will had caught her and he started to form tears in his eyes. "Elizabeth..." Jack mumbled. Tucker looked around the room and saw that all of the eyes were on him. He ran out of the room and Matthew chased after him. Fearing that Matthew would be the next to die, Angelica ran after him.

"Elizabeth... please, don't leave me... please..." Will said, tears falling now. Jack looked to Gibbs and told him, "Get water and a cloth." Gibbs nodded, and hurried to get the water and cloth. Jack kneeled beside Will and Elizabeth. He could see that the wound was deep, but she would live, if Gibbs hurried up with the water. "Will... I love you..." Elizabeth managed to say. "Don't give up, Elizabeth, not yet, please," Will whispered. Will looked to Jack and asked, "She not going to..." "No, but if Gibbs would just hurry with the damn water," Jack answered. He was getting more irritated by the second. Finally, he saw Gibbs coming in the cabin with a bucket full of water and a cloth. Gibbs knelt down on the opposite side where Jack was. He dipped the cloth in the water and put it on the wound. "Sorry," Gibbs said, seeing that it made Elizabeth uncomfortable for him to touch her. "Here let me," Jack said, grabbing the cloth out of Gibbs' hand. Will looked at Jack with fiery eyes. "Don't worry, mate. Just trying to help," Jack answered. He saw Elizabeth smirk and he felt a load better.

After fifteen minutes or so, Elizabeth stopped bleeding, but she was very weak. Will laid her on the bed and she slept right after he had put her down. "Thank you Jack, and Mr. Gibbs. I owe you my life," Will said. "No worries, mate. But instead of owing me your life, can you owe me a favor?" Jack asked. "Of course, anything."

"You see, I have a issue with the _Pearl_. She, well, she's in a bottle."

"Like a ship in a bottle?"

"Yeah, but I need to get her out. Any ideas?"

"How exactly did she get in the bottle, Jack?"

"Blackbeard's doing. Thank God he's dead now."

"Blackbeard? How come I haven't seen him passing to the next world then?"

"He died on land, at the Fountain of Youth."

"And you saw him die, then?"

"Yes. Fortunately, I had the greatest honor of choosing how he died, so to speak."

"What you call the opportune moment, eh Jack?"

"Exactly. Now, back to the _Pearl_ issue."

"Ah, yes. Well, have you ever tried to break the bottle in the water?" Jack immediately felt like an idiot. "And all this time, I've wanted to find Angelica and ask her how to get it out. I'm feelin' dumb," Jack said. Will laughed and nodded. "Where is the _Pearl_, Jack?" Will asked. Jack cursed so loudly, Angelica came running, with Matthew at her side. "What? What happened?" she asked. "The _Pearl_, she's in your room, Angelica," Jack said, with rage filling his veins. Then he felt something he had never felt before. It felt like his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he was leaving his body. He felt like he was becoming someone else. Jack shake his head, and he was back to normal. "Wow, that was interesting," he mumbled. He looked at Will and Will asked, "Jack, are you okay?" "Of course I am, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow! The original, the only!" Jack said. "But your eyes, they turned black... just like..." Angelica trailed off, thinking of the only man she had ever seen with eyes that black. Jack gulped and he knew what was happening. Blackbeard's soul had started to take over his body. He didn't know why, but he could guarantee that it was revenge. Revenge for saving his daughter instead of him. And for tricking him into believing that the chalice he drank of consisted of the mermaid tear. "Like what, mom?" Matthew asked. "Blackbeard..." Jack answered. Will looked at Jack and was scared for him. "We really need to get the Pearl out of the bottle now," Will said, and Jack nodded. Will stepped out of the cabin and shouted to his crew, saying, "Head for Port Royal! It's a matter of life and death!"

**Poor Jack, stupid Blackbeard's gonna ruin everything! Me thinks the next chapter should have Barbossa again. What do you think?**

**~Sparrow789**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, hello again. Fancy meeting you here. Anywho, in this chapter, poor Jack will get even more crap from Blackbeard. I still am unconditionally in love with him, but we always have to see him be very strong once and a while.**

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own POTC. :(**

_"You know when I feel closest to out Maker? When I see suffering, pain, and anguish, that's when the true design of the world is revealed."_

Chapter 9

The _Flying Dutchman_ was zooming through the sea like a knife through butter. Since it was the second fastest ship in the Caribbean, it made the trip to Port Royal fairly short. During the trip, however, Will was in search for his son. He was nowhere to be found on the ship, but thanks to the help of Angelica, Travis was found in the cargo hold, behind some boxes in a corner. He was brought up to the brig and stayed there until Will summoned for him again.

Elizabeth began to wake up and saw that she was in the captain's cabin, and Will, Jack, Gibbs, Angelica, and Matthew were all talking to one another. Jack noticed that she began to stir and said, "Well, well. Lizzie's awake." "Finally," Will added. Will rushed over to her side as she was starting to stand up. "Slow down. I don't want you to fall," Will said to Elizabeth. "I'll be... fine," Elizabeth croaked. She got up, with Will's help, because she had wobbly legs and she had blurred vision. "It's good we're going back to Port Royal," Will said. "Why's that?" Angelica asked. "We finally get to rest for a while," he finished with a smile.

It was beginning to get dark on board the Dutchman, and Jack was leaning against the rail, looking out onto the sea. "You miss her, don't you," a voice said behind him. Jack smirked and said, "Why do you do this to me, Angelica?" "It's fun."

"Fun? How is this fun?"

"It's fun because of the expression it leaves on your face at the end of the day."

"Oh. Is that it?"

"No. There is one more thing I enjoy about making you crazy."

"What's that?"

By this time, Angelica was leaning next to him on the rail, and looking into his eyes, just like the way Elizabeth had the day he got the black spot back. Jack looked at her and she leaned closer to him, with only a little space between them. Then, it happened. Jack's eyes turned black again, and, without the real Jack knowing, smacked Angelica across the face. Angelica stumbled back a bit, but looked into Jack's eyes, and saw that they were black again, and she sighed. She touched her cheek where Jack had slapped her, and there was a trail of blood coming down from it. "Oh, my bad, love..." Jack said, coming back to his original personality. "No, it's not your fault," she answered him. She walked back next to him and hugged him tightly, putting her head on his chest. Jack wrapped his muscular arms around her and laid his head on top of hers. He didn't know how long they stood there, but he didn't want it to stop. He loved every second of his body pressing against hers. How their heartbeats were making a song together. "Jack... Never let me go," Angelica whispered, looking up at him. He smiled and said, "Angelica, I will never let you go, again." She smiled and kissed him. Jack fought off Blackbeard, so that he could get his well deserved kiss. Then, the kiss became more passionate, and Jack started to kiss Angelica's neck. "Jack... stop," she moaned. "Why?" he asked, disappointed. "Let's go into your cabin, and... finish this," she said with a smile. Jack took her hand and led her to his cabin. She sat down on his bed with him, and they began kissing again. She began unbuttoning his shirt and he started to undo the lace on the back of Angelica's vest. Then, there was a knock on the door. Jack opened his eyes and sighed. He stood up and opened the door. To his surprise, it was Matthew. "May I come in?" he asked. "Of course. Make yourself at home," Jack said.

Matthew came in and sat down on the bed with his mother. "What's on your mind, Matthew?" she asked. "I need to know if it's true."

"If what's true?"

"If he's my father," Matthew said, pointing to Jack. Angelica gulped and started to say something, but Jack beat her to it. "Well, let's start with this. Do you, Matthew Edward Teach, think of ways to get yourself out of something when you're in deadly trouble?"

"Yeah, most of the time."

"Well, that settles it! You pretty much are my son, then."

"That still doesn't convince me."

"What can I do to convince you?"

Matthew thought about that, until an idea popped into his head. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours." He lifted up his right sleeve and revealed a tattoo of a sparrow in flight and a burned on "P" under it. Jack's jaw dropped. He looked to Angelica, and saw her smile. He, then, lifted up his right sleeve, showing the tattoo and "P". Matthew's face lit up and ran to his father and hugged him. "I knew it! Your my dad!" Jack didn't know what to do. He was almost as surprised as Angelica. "Now, Matt, you must learn the ways of being a pirate. Since you are my son, you will be my first mate on the Pearl, as soon as I can get her back," he added, looking at Angelica. She only smiled and laughed under her breath. "Okay, that's fantastic! I'll be right back. Me and Gibbs were playing Liar's Dice with Will. I bet that if we don't make it to Port Royal in two days, Will'll have to let me play that organ in his cabin," Matthew said, as he made it out of the room, and closed the door.

"Well, then, shall we continue?" Jack suggested. Angelica smiled and laid down on the bed. Jack quickly laid next to her. "Jack," Angelica said, playing with his braided goatee. "Yes?" Jack asked. "After all this is over, will you please stay with me?"

"Now, love, you know that I can't stay in a place for a very long time. You know that."

"I do, but I just thought that you could help me with Matthew and other things. Especially, if you also want a daughter, you would have to stay for almost a year."

"How did you know I wanted a daughter as well?"

"You're Captain Jack Sparrow. You obviously want as many of you running around this world, am I right?"

"Bloody hell, love. You're a mind-reader," Jack said, pulling her closer to him so that their lips were brushing. Angelica couldn't take it anymore. She leaned in and sealed the kiss. Then, it became more passionate. Jack found himself fighting off Blackbeard again, but it was harder to do this time. Maybe Blackbeard was getting stronger. Or maybe Jack was getting weaker... What? No. Jack Sparrow weak? Absolutely stupid. Jack opened his eyes and broke off the kiss. He had a burning feeling in his chest, but it wasn't familiar. Nothing at all like heartburn. He got up from the bed and sat in a chair, holding his heart. "Jack... are you okay?" Angelica asked, unaware of what was happening to her...er, Jack. His eyes became black again, and he spoke. "I will have my revenge on him, my daughter. I will have my revenge on the one legged man. And I will have my revenge on you," Jack, well no, Blackbeard said from Jack's body. Angelica started to tear up. "No... father, don't do this to him, please," she pleaded. Jack smiled an evil smile, unknown to his face. Then, as soon as it came, Jack was back. "Bugger, that damn man just won't die," he said hoarsely. He looked at Angelica, and saw tears streaming down her face. "Oh, love, don't cry. It's okay. He's gone, I think," Jack said, trying to comfort her. He hugged her and she buried her head into his chest. "I... I was worried... that I wouldn't be able to get you back... I love you, Jack... I love you..." Angelica sobbed. Jack took those words and didn't think it possible for him to feel the same way she did. He hugged her tighter, so she felt safe in his arms, and she did.

"Land ho!" yelled Maccus. "Finally," Jack grumbled. He had woken up early and made his way to the deck, hoping not to wake Angelica, who was sleeping next to him in his bed. He looked out into Port Royal and a smile played across his face. He will get the _Pearl_ back. Finally.

Jack got into a longboat with Elizabeth and Gibbs and set off for Port Royal. He didn't know why Elizabeth wanted to go with him, but he let it slide. _Hopefully she's not going to kill me, again_, Jack thought. She and Gibbs talked the whole way to Port Royal about her life there and how she missed the piracy and adventures she had with them. When they got to a dock, they headed in the direction of Angelica's house. They got there in record time and Jack flew up the staircase and found his hat. He placed it on top of his head and he felt whole again.

Gibbs went into the room he stayed in, and got the bag of ships. He looked very carefully to see if the _Pearl_ was still in there and it was. He sighed a sigh of relief and hurried out of the room to catch up with the captain and the king. He found them outside of the house, talking. "Oh, Gibbs. The Pearl's in there, right?" Jack asked. "Yes, sir. Looked meself," Gibbs proudly answered. "Great, let's be getting back before the whelp leaves," Jack said, winking at Elizabeth. She shook her head and followed them.

As they were walking down the street, someone tapped Jack's shoulder. They three turned around to see who it was. To their surprise, it was none other than Barbossa. "Ah, Hector! Fancy meeting you here, again. Thought you left," Jack said. Barbossa smiled and said, "Aye, well, to be quite frank with ye, I hear you're bringing me ship out of the bottle soon."

"Aye, my ship is being brought out of the bottle and said ship will sail far away from this place, leaving a certain legless pirate alone here."

"Now, Jack, don't be angry at me. I won't even pull a mutiny outta me hat this time."

Then, Jack felt it again. Blackbeard was coming back, with more force than the last time. His eyes went black and reached for his sword. Barbossa was surprised by Jack's actions, but pulled out his sword as well. Then, Barbossa saw the black eyes. "You will now feel my wrath!" Blackbeard screamed. He and Barbossa fought for a while, until Jack regained his consciousness and stopped. Barbossa was about to hit him again, but, at the last second, stopped his sword from going any further.

"What the bloody hell was that, Jack!" Barbossa screamed. "Maybe you should come with us. I've got to tell you a little something," Jack said, turning around and walking toward the docks. The three followed him and loaded into the longboat, and headed back to the _Dutchman_.

They returned to the Dutchman and Angelica came up the stairs from below. She saw that Jack had returned with Gibbs, Elizabeth, and... "You," Angelica roared. Jack looked her way and back at Barbossa. "Bugger," Jack grumbled. "Maybe you should have thought twice before bringing me here, mate," Barbossa whispered in his ear. Angelica was racked with anger, frustration, and hate. _How could he bring him here? Didn't Jack love me at all? _Angelica walked up to the group, and Gibbs and Elizabeth quickly scurried from Angelica's path. "Usted bastardo! Usted mató a mi padre! Por lo tanto tendré mi venganza! Te mataré, Barbossa!", she shouted. "I still will never understand a word she says," Jack muttered under his breath, so that only him and Barbossa could hear. Barbossa smirked, and that made Angelica even angrier. She reached for the hilt of her sword and pulled it out. Jack's eyes got wide and stood right in between her and Barbossa. "Now love, I don't think that this will be necessary. Clearly, Mr. Barbossa here is just... passing through. I need to talk to him for a bit and then he'll be off. Promise," Jack said, trying to lower her sword. Angelica shot Jack a look of pure hate and annoyance, but sheathed her sword. "Now, that's better," he said. He looked at Barbossa and motioned for him to follow. As he passed Angelica, they exchanged angry looks, but left it at that.

**Hmm... Don't know what to do next. Reviews for what should come next are greatly apprieciated! Sorry if I spelled that wrong. Not very good at that.**

**~Sparrow789**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi ladies and gents! This an extremely short chapter, sorry. But you'll see why it's super short.**

**DISCLAIMER: I... will... never... own... P O T C**

_"I'm having a thought here, Barbossa. What say we run up a flag of truce, I scurry over to the _Interceptor_, and I negotiate the return of your medallion, eh? What say you to that?"_

Chapter 10

Jack and Barbossa made their way to Jack's cabin, and sat down. "What is it, Jack?" Barbossa asked. It sound more of a statement than a question. "Oh, well, I've had some happenings. Happenings that are most unpleasant and involve a certain bearded captain that we killed a while back."

"You're talking about Blackbeard."

"Aye, and every time I get near you, or, uh, close to Angelica, he seems to get through me. And it happens whenever I get utterly angry."

"That sounds very... interesting. But why didn't he 'come out' when I was with you at the pub?"

"Dunno. Maybe he wasn't interested in 'coming out'."

"Well, Jack, you've never been a patient lad anyway, so it just making it easier for him to 'come out'. Just stay away from your... erm, Angelica for a bit and stay as far away from me as you can."

"I think I can live with the last thing you proposed."

"What does that woman have you under her spell! Listen boy, you have a lot to learn about women..."

"What do you know about Angelica! She's the most beautiful woman I've ever met and we have a son together! And don't you tell me that you know anything about women! I've never seen you with anyone, let alone a family!" Barbossa knew that this had gone far enough, and that Jack's anger was causing him to slowly turn back to Blackbeard's side. "Jack... just calm down. You don't want Mr. Beard to come through," Barbossa said in a calming tone. Jack had never heard that side of him. His anger left and he was amazed. "Have you ever been in love, mate?" Jack asked.

Barbossa was completely caught off guard by his question. "As a matter 'o fact I have," he mumbled. "Really? Captain Hector Barbossa, Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea, in love with a..." "... a woman." "Ah, and do you happen to know what this lass's name was?"

"Natalia DeMarco. Met her in Sicily about twelve years back. She had a beautiful daughter, Mariah. She wasn't mine, but I treated 'er like she was. Right before I left, there was an attack in the village... I tried me best to... to help them escape... but before we got back on the _Pearl_... a bomb hit and... and..."

"And what?"

"They both... died." Jack's eyes got wide. He never knew that Barbossa was ever in love with anyone but the sea. Let alone his loved ones died in a horrible raid of their village. He felt sorry for him, something Jack rarely felt. He didn't know what to say to his ex-first mate. "Oh... I'm, uh, sorry for your lost, Hector," he choked out, forcing back some tears. "Nah, Jack. Don't worry 'bout it. It's the _Pearl_ we should be worryin' about now."

"And Mr. Beard," Jack chimed in. Barbossa shook his head and chuckled. "Yes, and Mr. Beard." Jack opened the cabin door and walked out, Barbossa trailing closely behind. They walked up to the deck together, and saw Angelica watching them like a hawk in far corner of the ship. "Holy sh..." "Jack! Not with your son right here!" Elizabeth shouted behind him. He turned around and, sure enough, his son was right behind him with Elizabeth. "Oh, sorry love. And Master Sparrow," Jack said, with his golden smile gleaming. Elizabeth couldn't stop her smile. "I was wondering if we could have a word," Elizabeth said, not meeting Jack's eyes. "Why, of course! Come, let's talk then," Jack said, gesturing towards his cabin.

Barbossa walked up to Angelica, not the smartest thing to do, but he needed to talk to her.

**Okay so, what do you want to see? Jack and Lizzie talk, or Barbossa and Angelica? Or both? I don't know what they're gonna talk about, but it'll be interesting! Review please!**

**~Sparrow789**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! Okay, so I did something everyone's gonna like... I put in both conversations, but only the one with Jack and Lizzie in this chapter. Barbossa and Angelica are coming next.**

**DISCLAIMER: I will never own POTC. And I don't right now.**

_"Why should I sail with any of you? Four of you tried to kill me in the past. One of you succeeded."_

Chapter 11

Jack and Elizabeth made it back down to his cabin and she closed the door. Jack, for one, had no idea what she wanted with him. "Jack, I've been thinking..."

"Oh, that's not very good."

"Ugh, well, as I was saying, I've been thinking about the day I left you to the kraken."

"Go on."

"I, uh, I just needed to get this off my chest. I was sorry, Jack. And still am. I'm so sorry for leaving you to that monster. I regret everything."

"Well, love, thank you very much for saying that. I appreciate it. Honestly."

"But I don't regret one thing."

"And what's that?"

"Our kiss." Jack hadn't forgot about that either. It was burned in his mind ever since. "Oh. Yes, that was, uh, pretty... entertaining," Jack suggested. "Entertaining?" Elizabeth asked. She thought that Jack was making fun of her. "Yeah, entertaining. Fun, pleasurable, amusing, enjoyable..." "I know what it means!" Elizabeth spat. Jack was caught off guard by her sudden anger. "Oh, okay then."

They stayed in silence for a while until Elizabeth stepped closer to Jack, with only a bit of air between them. "Jack..." "Lizzie, as I said before, once was quite enough," he said, stepping back. "And remember what your whelp said, he'll have me head." Elizabeth sighed, but agreed. "Plus, I have a commitment to Angelica and Matty. I can't just leave them to be with you. I like them quite a lot." She raised her eyebrow at this. "You 'like them quite a lot'?"

"Yes, I do. What the trouble with liking people quite a lot?"

"Jack, he's your son and Angelica, she your, uh..."

"Exactly. I don't even know what she is to me."

"Maybe she's your lover."

"Lizzie, I'm not married and nor is she."

"C'mon Jack, just say it. You love her."

"I do not. I just have... stirrings."

"Stirrings. Like feelings, you mean."

"Not quite all the way to feelings, more like... Alright, feelings, damn you. Wait, I think I had this conversation before."

"With her?"

"No, with Mister Gibbs."

"Oh, that's quite interesting, Mr. Feelings."

"Oi, you don't repeat a word of this, you hear! And that's Captain Feelings!"

"I'm your king, Jack. You can't threaten me."

"Oh really."

"Yes really."

"Hmm... we'll just see about that."

"Yeah, we will just see about that, Mr. Sparrow."

"CAPTAIN!" Elizabeth knew she had Jack in her back pocket. She laughed and turned to leave. But she just couldn't leave yet. She walked over to Jack and hugged him. He was not very surprised by this, so he hugged her back. "Thank you, Jack. It would've never worked out between us," Elizabeth said, with a smile. "Keep telling yourself that darling," Jack answered, also with a smile. She backed up from him and gave him a smile and left the cabin.

**Well, what did you think? I wanna thank rockangel0261995, u r awesome, Pencil37, and DemiLee112 for all the support and ideas! You rock!**

**~Sparrow789**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey there! Once again, another quick update cuz I got nothin better to do in the summer. This'll probably be my last update today, but don't worry, I'll be alive tomorrow to get the next chapter rolling! If anyone has any ideas for what the next chapter should be like, don't hesitate to comment! I'm open to whatever:)**

**DISCLAIMER: Once again, I will never own POTC, but I love CJS!**

_"The _Revenge_ is mine."_

Chapter 12

Back on the deck, Barbossa hadn't started talking Angelica just yet because, well, he actually was afraid of her in her mental state. But, he told himself to muster up his courage and confront the girl. He walked up to her and her eyes told him that she was really close to killing him, but he decided to stand his ground a talk to her. "Miss Teach, may I have a word with you?" he asked politely. She was surprised by his offered, but she didn't show it on her face. "Why might you want to do that?" she asked with anger in her voice. "Just to get on the same page."

"Fine."

"So, what is troubling you?"

"You've got to be joking. You know very well why I'm angry. It's you. Didn't you hear me when I yelled at you when you came on board?"

"I did, but no hablo español."

"I swear to God, Barbossa, I will get my hands on you."

"Why wait. I'm right here, lass."

"Estoy inclinado a aceptar su solicitud_._"

"What?"

"I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request. It means no."

"Well, well. Did Misses Turner tell you about that, now?"

"In fact, Jack told me about that."

"How did he know about that? He wasn't even there."

"Told me that Elizabeth told him and he told me."

"Aye. What do you think about 'im?"

"Who?"

"Jack."

"Oh... well, I guess he's okay. I mean, he gets on my last nerve sometimes."

"He gets on everyone's last nerve."

"Ha ha. That he does. But, I have to admit, he's quite the romantic when he wants something from me."

"Ah, so he's been very romantic around you these past weeks, then?"

"Yes, so he can get his precious _Pearl_ out of the bottle. And I know that you want it out as much as him. But I'll make you a deal."

"Go on."

"If I tell you how to get the _Pearl_ out of the bottle, you and Jack must be captains together. None of this mutiny crap. Understand?"

"You do sound like your father when you're negotiatin'. I accept, but tell your love the same." Before Angelica could say another word, Barbossa had left. Her love? Did she really think Jack as her love? Well, she was afraid of losing him to her father, but she just said those things out of fear. And when they were in her house, in her room, she just put those words on so that Jack would trust her. But she was feeling something deep inside her. Stirrings.

**Sooooo whatchya think? Yeah, Angelica has stirrings too. And her and Barbossa are on a better page, kinda. She still wants revenge. Any ideas on what should happen next? I got a disease. It's called writer's block.**

**~Sparrow789**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hiya everyone! Sorry for the late update! I was over at a friend's house for a sleepover, and didn't get back until now, so here's another new chapter. I think that this is all I'll be writing today, so savor it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own POTC or any of it's fantasical characters.**

_"I'm starting to think that you don't know what you're doing."_

Chapter 13

Angelica was walking down the stairs to meet Jack in his cabin, when she ran into Elizabeth. "Oh, sorry," she said. "Don't worry. You're fine," Elizabeth replied. Angelica continued walking until she thought of something. "Were you with Jack?" "Yes. We had a nice talk. In fact, he was talking about you."

"Really? Me?"

"Yeah really."

"What did he say?"

"If you wanna know so bad, go ask him." And Elizabeth left with that. Angelica was curious about why Jack was talking about her to her best friend. So, she went to the door of cabin. Instead of knocking, she just barged in like she always would on him. But to her great surprise, Jack was changing. Changing clothes. He had his shirt off, but he didn't get to his pants. "Oi! There's a new thing! It's called... knocking!" Jack screamed. Angelica chuckled and closed the door behind her. "What the bloody hell are you doing here!" he followed. "Oh, nothing. Elizabeth just told me that you two had a interesting conversation about me. And I want to know what it was."

"Hmm, well, first, you tell me what you and Barbossa said to each other."

"Fine. We made a deal."

"For what, love?"

"The _Pearl_." Jack suddenly felt angry, enraged, upset, and murderous. "What... did... you... say..." he asked darkly. "You heard me," she said, knowing that she had him right where she wanted him. Jack immediately reached for his pistol, and pointed it at her. Obviously, Angelica wasn't prepared for that. "Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you right here, right now," he said, even darker than his previous statement. "Well, I'll give you three," she said, walking toward him, at very slow pace. "One, you can't handle a child all by yourself. Two, you don't even know what the negotiation was about."

"Well, what was it about? I know the Pearl, but what else?"

"I said that I'd get her out of the bottle, and the two of you would have to captain it, without anymore mutiny crap."

"Oh, that explains so much," Jack said, lowering his pistol. By this time, the two were very close, and Angelica put her hands on Jack's tanned, tattooed, and scarred chest. "Okay, love. What's the third reason?"

"I have too many stirrings for you."

"Stirrings?"

"Yes, Jack. Stirrings. Do have them, you know, for me?"

"Yes indeed, love. I have many stirrings for you." And with that, Jack pulled her in for a kiss. But, Jack couldn't hold off Blackbeard from coming through, again. So, he opened his eyes and pushed Angelica away. She realized that her father had come through Jack again, and she sighed. She pulled out her sword and challenged "Jack" to a duel. "You won't win," he said. "Actually, I will," she said, and they started to fight. Within two minutes, Angelica had cut Jack's arm, by accident, and blood was pouring out. "No, Jack," she mumbled. The real Jack had come back, and he was surprised that he was cut open. "Bloody hell," he said before he fell to the ground. Angelica ran to his side and saw her handiwork. The cut was deep, and it went down from his shoulder, to his forearm. "Oh, Jack. I'm so sorry," she said, tearing her blouse and tried it around one part of his arm. "Nah, love. It's me who should be sorry. Shouldn't 'ave let him in," he said, clearly the pain coming through his voice. She continued to tear her blouse until his whole arm was bandaged. "Thanks love," he said, noticing that her blouse was clearly unusable anymore. "Go get one of my shirts. You clearly need a new one," he added. Angelica smiled and she went to a pile of his shirts. "Don't look," she said. Clearly, she was going to take off her shirt in front of Jack. "Love, we had a kid together. I think that I've seen **all** of you."

"Still."

"Ugh. Fine. My eyes are closed." Angelica had her back to him and took off her shirt. Before she knew it, Jack's good arm was wrapped around her waist. "Even when you're hurt, you still seem to be even more of a romantic. I thought I told you not to look."

"You did, but you never said I couldn't come and... get you." Jack started to kiss her neck, and, while doing so, fighting off Blackbeard at the same time. He began to get pissed off by Blackbeard's stupid games. He definitely was at World's End, again. He stopped and Angelica looked at him over her shoulder. "I didn't tell you to stop," she said. "No, but he did," Jack answered. She looked at him and pulled his face close to hers and she kissed his cheek. "I'll be out in a bit. See if Will can help you with that little boo-boo." "Yes mother," Jack mocked. He put on one of his other shirts and walked out of the cabin.

He walked up the stairs and saw Will talking with Barbossa. The whelp and his mutinous ex-first mate. One hell of a combo. Jack approached the two and Barbossa was saying, "... so then, I cut off me own leg so that I could survive that bastard's attack. And that's how my lovely Pearl ended up in the prison she's in." "That's very interesting," Will agreed. "Excuse me, gentlemen. Sorry for interrupting your tea party and talk, but Will, could you help me out with this little nasty?" Jack asked, lifting up his sleeve, showing the wrapped injury. Blood had seeped through Angelica's blouse pieces, to show that it wasn't a "little nasty". "Good Lord Jack! What did you do?" Will asked. "Never mind that! Just help me quick!" Jack pleaded. Will ran to his cabin and came back quickly with a gigantic roll of thick bandages. He wrapped it around Jack's arm, and tied it. "There, hopefully it won't seep through," Will said. "Thanks mate."

"Jack, could we have a word?" Barbossa asked, as Jack was turning around to leave. "Sure, Hector." Will walked away so that the Pirate Lords could have their space. "Did Miss Teach tell you about what she proposed about the _Pearl_?"

"Aye, indeed. We'll have to... work together, then."

"Yes, and no mutiny on my part, nor yours."

"Yep. Sounds... fun."

"She has feelings for you."

"Who, Angelica?"

"No, Jack, the bloody wenches in Tortuga!"

"Okay, okay. No need to get pissy."

"Jack, she has..."

"Stirrings. I know. I know. We just went over that together."

"You and Angelica?"

"No, Barbossa, the bloody wenches in Tortuga!"

"Okay, okay. No need to get pissy."

"Ugh, I can't stand you!"

"Neither can I."

"You can't stand yourself?"

"You know what I meant!"

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph! Would you calm down!"

"God, Jack I could just strangle you."

"Go ahead! There's nothing stopping you!"

"Enough!" yelled Gibbs. The two captains looked at him with cross expressions. "Capt'n's," he finished. Jack nodded to him and looked at Barbossa. "If you have somethin' to say, I might have somethin' as well," Barbossa said. "First to the finish, then," Jack said, a déjà vu of about fifteen years ago on the sandbar before the war that led to the death of Davy Jones and Cutler Beckett.

Jack walked to the starboard rail of the ship and leaned on it. Then, he thought he saw a ship. It looked pretty big and it was a blur so he couldn't make out the color or the name for that matter. "Ship! Starboard side!" yelled a crewmember from the crow's nest. Jack pulled out his telescope and looked at it. "Bloody hell," he mumbled. "What is it Jack?" Angelica had appeared behind him, looking to the blur of a ship. "It's her." "Who! What's the ship!"

"It's the _Queen Anne's Revenge_."

**Ohhhhh snap! Who's captaining the Queen Anne's Revenge, and does Jack have even more than stirrings for Angelica and vise versa? Stay tuned! Reviews are welcome!**

**~Sparrow789**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey lovelies! So sorry for the extremly late update, but on saturday and sunday, i had travel softball tryouts all day! I'm so sorry, but me thinks that you will really enjoy this chapter of TROD. There's also a twist at the end of the chapter, so read on!**

**DISCLAIMER: I still will never own POTC.**

_"Blackbeard. Edward Teach. The pirate all pirates fear. Resurrector of the dead in his spare time."_

Chapter 14

"What should we do, captain?" Maccus asked Will. "Uh... not entirely sure. what do you think Jack?" Everyone looked to Jack for an answer, but he stood there just as confused as everyone else. "What? I'm not your captain!" he shouted. "I only asked because you have Blackbeard's soul inside you! Do you want us to attack or..." "No!" Angelica shouted. "You will not attack my ship!" "Your ship? I think that I got to it way before you did!" Barbossa interjected. Soon, Angelica and Barbossa were fighting and Jack was taken over by Blackbeard again, but Jack's eyes stayed the same, so there was no way of telling that Blackbeard had taken over. "Will you two shut it! Will, let the Revenge come. I'll be boarding her with Angelica and Barbossa so everything's fair! Savvy?" 'Jack' said. Everyone fell silent and looked at Jack like he had three heads. "Okay... douse canvass and ready the gangplank," Will instructed the crew.

"Jack, what're you doing?" Angelica asked. "What, am I not allowed to go on 'your' ship? Is there some rule! I think not! Go on, off with you!" 'Jack' answered her. Angelica knew something wasn't right with him. "Mate, don't get angry at her. She did nothin' wrong," Barbossa said, backing Angelica up. "Oh, lookie here! It seems that Miss Teach and 'Captain' Barbossa have a certain amount of feelings for each other! Ha ha! You know, if I didn't know any better, I would think that you had a lot of feelings for her, Hector!" 'Jack' yelled, his anger boiling in his veins. Angelica had definitely had enough. She slapped 'Jack' across the face. The real Jack came back through and was very, very confused. "What the hell..." he mumbled. "You know exactly what the hell, Sparrow!" Angelica shouted at him. "Now, love, I think that I don't know what the hell. What exactly just happened?"

"What're you talking about! You were just ranting about me and Barbossa! You hijo de puta!"

"That I definitely don't know the answer to, but why don't ya say we go to me cabin and... talk things over."

"I swear to God, Jack Sparrow, if you try and take advantage of me, I will kill you."

"That's a risk I'm willin' to take, love." And with that, the two headed down to Jack's cabin. Angelica was sitting in a chair and Jack sat on his bed. "So, what are we supposed to be talking about?" Angelica asked, with hatred in her voice. "What did I say up there? I... I don't remember a thing. I... can't remember the last thing I said to you that made you so upset... I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Oh, Jack. Nothing's wrong with you. You're just a heartless, rum-soaked bastard."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You make me so angry."

"Uh-huh."

"And irritated."

"Go on."

"And it feels like I want to kill you."

"Mhm. Get that a lot."

"Shut up! I hate you! I fu..."

"Oi! Language!"

"I said shut up! I hate you, Jack!"

"And I love you too."

"Shut up! For the last time! You are the most self-centered, irresponsible, foolish, man I've ever met!"

"And that's why you can't stay away from me." With that, Angelica's anger hit its peak. She got out of her chair, walked toward the bed and put her hand around Jack's throat. She forced him downward, and put more pressure on his throat. He was gasping for air, until he thought of something. "Angelica... what... what if... I didn't say... those things... what if... it was your..." Angelica knew what he was going to say, and pressed harder. Jack was not happy at all for her not letting him finish his thought, but he had to get out of this trap alive. He reached for his pistol, took it out, and pointed it at her. "You wouldn't."

"I bet... I would." He cocked the gun and smiled. She lessened the pressure on his throat and pulled away. Jack coughed and sat up. "So, as I was saying, what if it was your dearly beloved father who came out again?"

"Your eyes didn't change."

"But my temperament sure did." Angelica took that into consideration. What if it was her father and he had just become a lot stronger. She couldn't let that happen again. Not to him.

"Alright, Jack. I'll believe you, but next time, try and do your best to fight him back."

"Will do."

Back on the deck, Barbossa was looking out to the growing Revenge on the horizon. _Why did Jack say that? About me and Angelica? I don't have feelings for her, at all for that matter. She's just another woman in my life that I don't care for. She's Jack's girl, I think._ Barbossa was talking to himself when Elizabeth approached him. "Still thinking?" she asked. "Aye."

"I've never seen Jack that mad before. Do... do you think that Blackbeard came through again?"

"Hard to say. Known him for this long and never, ever seen him like that..."

"Yeah... he's such a good man, but I didn't recognize him at all when he was yelling..." They stood there for a while without talking. The image of the Revenge getting bigger and bigger. It was next to the Dutchman, and they lowered the gangplank between both ships. Barbossa was the first one over. "Captain," one of the members of the Revenge said as Barbossa walked onto it. He nodded to the man and continued to walk on. He assumed his position back at the helm and placed his hands on the wheel. He saw Angelica walk on the deck and stare at him. She went up the stairs and stood next to him. "Ahem..." she said. Barbossa looked at her and, completely out of his character, relinquished the wheel to her. Even Angelica was stunned. Barbossa nodded to her and went down the stairs.

About this time, Jack had come over to the Revenge and was fighting Blackbeard as best he could. He would not let him come through again. He walked up to the helm with Angelica. "So, how about the Pearl," he whispered in Angelica's ear in the voice he knew she couldn't resist. "You'll get it when you prove yourself... strong enough," she answered back, in the voice she knew he couldn't resist. "Alright then," he said. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. "How is this proving yourself strong, Jack?" she whispered. "Any other time... I would do this... he would spoil... our fun," he said, and in between every pause, he would kiss her. He finally got to the place where she was most sensitive. "Oh, Jack," she whispered. He smiled against her skin and continued. Then it hit him. Blackbeard was trying so desperately to get through and become captain of his ship once again, but Jack stopped him by being "strong enough". But that came with him having to stop kissing Angelica and attend to his problem. For a brief moment, he opened his eyes and they were Blackbeard black, but they changed back into his original eyes.

"Whew! That's the last time he'll ever try to get through!" Jack said triumphantly. Angelica smiled and hugged him. "You did it! You finally did it!" "Yup, I sure did, love. I did it for you," he said, tilting her head up to look at him. She put her hand on his face and he leaned into it. Their faces were leaning into each other, their lips about to touch, until Jack pulled away and fell to the ground in unimaginable pain. He screamed bloody murder and Angelica rushed to his side. Barbossa quickly hobbled up the stairs and didn't believe what he saw. Jack was writhing in pain on the deck and there was no source. "What's happenin' to 'im?" the ship doctor asked Barbossa. "Does it look like I know!" he answered. "Angelica... the doll..." Jack choked out. She reached into her pocket and it was empty... She lost it. "Oh God..." "You... have to... find it... please..." he said before shutting his eyes. "Jack... don't shut your eyes... stay here... don't close your eyes... I'll be right back..." she said. She ran back over to the Dutchman and looked all over for the voodoo doll. She ran down below deck and check the brigs, just in case. And there it was. Tucker had it, and was hitting it with his pocket knife. "Tucker! You give that to me now!" Angelica screamed. Tucker looked at her and had an evil smile on his face. Angelica had had it. She broke down the door and reached Tucker. She ripped the doll out of his hands and took his knife as well. "What the hell do you think you're doin'! You could have killed him!" she screamed. But Tucker's smile only broadened. "I know that. I meant for that to happen. I want him dead," he said. "Why would you want him dead!" Angelica screamed again. "He betrayed me, my father, my mother, and you. He killed you father, Angelica. Remember all the things he's done to you..." Angelica couldn't think of that right now. Tucker sounded exactly like her father when he wanted revenge.

"No... you're becoming him..." she stammered. Tucker's smile broadened even more. It was as if Blackbeard's soul left Jack and went into Tucker. He pushed Angelica out of the way and headed up the stairs. Angelica was right on his tail and arrived on the deck. By then, Will, Elizabeth, and Gibbs were on the Revenge, talking to some of the crewmembers. She saw Tucker walk the gangplank and enter the captain's quarters of the Revenge. _What is he doing? _she thought. She arrived back on the Revenge and went back to the helm. Jack was now sitting up, drinking what looked like water. There were blood spots all over his white shirt. Angelica sat next to Jack and gave him the voodoo doll. "Why, thank you, love," he said, showing her his signature golden smile. He put an arm around her and pulled her close. "Who had it?" he asked.

"Tucker... he wanted you dead..."

"That's funny. I would never had seen him like the murderous type."  
>"Well, his mother did kill ya Jack," Barbossa said. "Yes, yes. Must run in the family," Jack supposed. Then, they heard the captain's cabin doors open with a bang. Jack got up and looked over the rail down to the deck. "Ladies and gentlemen..." It was Tucker's voice. "Please allow me to introduce you to the most feared pirate in all the seven seas. Back from Hell, Edward Teach!" Jack looked at Angelica in shock. Back from the dead? Not possible! But he saw the looks of Will, Elizabeth, Gibbs, and the crewmen. Then, he saw a dark figure step out of the doors. Blackbeard was alive once again.<p>

**Okay, so Blackbeard's back, and Tucker wants Jack dead. What else could go wrong? If you're confused on how Blackbeard came back, he'll explain it in the next chapter...**

**~Sparrow789**


	15. Chapter 15

**Oh my god! I'm soo sorry for the horribly late update. I just moved to Philly and then hurricane Irene came and knocked out our power for three days and ugh... it's been a ride. Anyways, here's chapter 15.**

**DISCLAIMER: just see the previous chapters please**

_"This is barbaric! This is no way for grown men to settle... oh fine! Let's just pull out our sword and start banging away at each other, that'll solve everything! _I'VE HAD IT!_ I'VE HAD IT WITH WOBBLY-LEGGED... RUM-SOAKED... _PIRATES!"

Chapter 15

Everyone stared in horror and shock as they saw Blackbeard walk out of the captain's quarters and onto the deck in front of him. "Gentlemen, and ladies," he said, shaking his head. "I find myself in a bewilderment." _This is exactly how he was on the first night I was here_, Jack thought. By this time, Angelica was next to him on the rail. "There I were, resting..." "... eternally," Jack added under his breath. "... when upon a sudden, I hear a boy come in to my quarters. He merged my bones with my 'soul' and I was reborn. Now I have come for vengeance with one named Jack Sparrow."

"Captain!" yelled Matthew. Angelica's eyes got wide and she needed to get to her son before her father did. Blackbeard looked the boy's way and pointed to him. "You. Come here," he ordered. Matthew regrettably headed for the newly risen captain and stood in front of him. "What be your name boy?" he inquired. "Matthew."

"Ya got a last name?"

"Yes, but I'd rather not."

"Why's that boy?"

"It's yours." At this, Blackbeard was once again, as he called it, in a bewilderment. "Who's your mother?"

"Your daughter, Mr. Beard."

"And your father?"

"It's..." "No one! It no one. He's long gone. Dead," Angelica slurred, rushing down to her son's side. "Angelica, my beautiful daughter. Now, you know who the father is, why don't you tell me?" he said. Angelica gulped and started to say something, but Jack finally mustered up his courage and yelled, "He's mine!" Blackbeard looked up and saw Jack leaning over the rail. Jack climbed down the rail and landed on the deck with Angelica, Matthew, and Blackbeard. "You..." Blackbeard started. "Yes, me. And I'm pleased to inform you that you've been pissing me off by your little charades. It's quite annoying, just ask anyone on this ship," Jack said. Blackbeard grinned and put his hand on his sword... _Wait, one second,_ Barbossa thought. He reached to where his sword should be, but only grasped air. _What? It was just there..._ "Wondering where your sword is, Barbossa?" Blackbeard teased. He saw that Blackbeard had his sword back, the sword of Triton. _Bugger_, Jack thought. "That's right. I'm in charge again, so I'm supposing that what we have here is a mutiny on my hands..." "Oh crap! Run back to the Dutchman!" Jack shouted.

At that, Will, Elizabeth, and Gibbs got back to the _Dutchman_ safely, but Blackbeard lifted his sword and the ropes were going crazy. They wrapped themselves around Angelica's leg, but Jack quickly cut it, took her hand, ran back toward the _Dutchman_. Matthew took hold of his mother's hand followed them. They were just about to cross the gangplank, until Tucker got hold of Matthew and wrestled him to the ground. "No, Jack! I need to go back!" Angelica screamed. They were in the middle of the gangplank, and Angelica's weight was forcing them back to the _Dutchman_. Jack pushed her on board the _Dutchman_, and headed back to the _Revenge_. He found Matthew and Tucker on the ground and pushed Tucker off of his son. He lifted Matthew up and pushed him on board the _Dutchman_. Jack got on board the Dutchman right before a rope almost wrapped around his leg. "FULL CANVAS!" Will yelled. In a matter of seconds, the _Dutchman_ was heading away from the _Revenge_ and everyone let out a sigh of relief.

After about a half an hour, Elizabeth was sitting on the stairs leading to the captain's quarters. Someone walked up behind her and sat down next to her. "It's alright, love. He'll be okay," Jack said, trying to comfort her. "No it's not, Jack. He tried to kill you, he resurrected Blackbeard from the grave, and now he's onboard the _Queen Anne's Revenge_. How's that okay?"

"Alright, I'll admit, it's not okay in the slightest. But, mostly, all of us are safe. Everyone got back onboard, so it's somewhat alright."

"Jack, you sure do have a way with words."

"Yup, I sure do. And I know you love them."

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that." Jack smiled and put an arm around her and pulled her tight. She collapsed into him and started crying. Jack was certainly not expecting that. "Shh, it's gonna be okay, Lizzie, I promise," he whispered to her. Angelica walked up to them and Jack gave her a talk-to-her look. Angelica nodded and sat on the opposite side of her and took her hand and reassured her that everyone was going to get back Tucker no matter what happened. Will also joined the little group and switched places with Jack, so that he could hold his wife, and Jack sat next to Angelica. A little later, Barbossa came to see why everyone was huddled together. It wasn't like him to do this, but he patted Elizabeth's shoulder and said, "It's alright. We'll get 'im. We'll get 'im." That made everyone look up in shock. "What? I can't be sympathetic sometimes?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders. Jack smiled and shook his head. "You're unbelievable," Will said. Barbossa shrugged his shoulders again and walked away.

* * *

><p>Two days later, Angelica had finally decided to let the <em>Pearl<em> out of the bottle. "So, you both promise not to do any of this mutiny crap and get along?" she asked. "Yes, just let her out, please," Jack groaned. She rolled her eyes and looked to Barbossa. He nodded and she took that as a yes. "Alright, then. Jack, gimmie your gun."

"Uh, okay." Jack handed over his pistol and Angelica threw the bottle in the water. "Bloody hell! What're ya doin'!" Barbossa yelled. "Just watch!" she yelled back. She aimed her pistol at the bottle and pulled the trigger. The bottle shattered, but nothing else happened. "Well... what happens now?" Jack asked in an irritated voice. "Calm yourself! Just watch," Angelica retorted. A few seconds passed and they noticed that the sea was boiling where Angelica had just shot the bottle. Then, before anyone could react, the _Black Pearl_ shot up from the waves. It looked beautiful and untouched. Jack noticed that people were on the _Pearl_. The old crewmembers. He and Barbossa looked at each other and smiled. The _Black Pearl_ did, indeed, rise again.

**How is it? I'd also like to thank everyone who commented and left some criticism. I will change those errors as soon as I can!**

**~Sparrow789**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay so the next chapter in my story! And thank you to u r awesome for your review! Everyone in my family is alright from that stupid hurricane but it was the most boring time in my life without any power...**

**DISCLAIMER: disney owns the world**

_"You've seen a ship with black sails, that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil, that Hell itself, spat him back out?"_

Chapter 16

Once Jack and Barbossa arrived on their ship, they looked around and remembered it as they left it. All the crewmembers were surprised by the new arrivals on the ship, that they didn't know what to say. "Cap'n!" someone yelled. "No, no, no, it's cap'n's. Don't ya see two of 'em?" another said. Then, the ship erupted with shouts and yells. "Oh shut it!" Jack yelled. The ship went silent and they stared at him. "As you can see, me and Barbossa are back and will be captaining this magnificent ship once again. Now with that aside..." "But cap'n, what about what happened last time?" somebody else asked. "That, right now, isn't an issue. Anyway, we will be following the Dutchman to Tortuga. Any questions?" Silence. "Right then, set sail for Tortuga!" Barbossa yelled. "Aye, aye captains!" the crew yelled.

Later on that day, Angelica, Gibbs, and Matthew had come onto the Pearl. Gibbs went right to work closely followed by Matthew because Jack wanted him to learn the ropes of being a pirate. Barbossa and he worked out a schedule of manning the helm and right now it was Jack's turn. It was just beginning to turn dark out. Angelica had just came up the stairs and stood next to Jack. "I see you found your old clothes," he said, noticing her new change of clothing. "I can't believe you kept these this long," she replied. "Well, I always had hope, you know."

"Hope that you would find me?"

"Yup. And you defiantly still fit in them."

"What're you saying Jack?"

"The last time you wore those clothes was when we..."

"Okay, Jack. I get your drift. When do you get off?"

"In about twenty minutes. Barbossa has the helm until three in the morning."

"Good. That gives us plenty of time to do our favorite various debaucheries."

"I knew I always loved your thinking." Angelica gave him a smile and went down to his cabin. She discovered Barbossa sitting in a chair and drinking rum. "Jack's up at the helm, Miss Angelica," he rumbled. "I know. I'm waiting for him down here," she responded. "Ah. I'll make sure no one disturbs you two then. My shift's after his," he replied. "Thank you," she said. "Ah, no problem, lass. Just tryin' to get me amends is all."

"Barbossa, I think that you and I both know that I do forgive you, after what happened two days ago with my father and everyone. It's just so..."

"...So weird to have him back from the dead? Trust me, lass, I've seen much weirder things than the walking dead, trust me."

Angelica put on a quizzical look, then remembered the stories Jack told her about his adventures before seeing her again. "No more Aztec gold for you, eh?" she joked. Barbossa smiled and shook his head. "Ah, it's time for me to relieve Jack. Goodnight Miss Angelica, and try not to be too loud," Barbossa said, walking out the door. Angelica was just about to retaliate, but the door closed. To pass the short time she had to get ready, she took off her clothes and put on one of Jack's big shirts that barely went past her quads. She slipped off one of the shoulders off the shirt so her shoulder was showing and she sat in a chair near the bed.

It took longer than she wanted. But he did come. Jack walked through the door and stared at her. "Oh... bugger," he mumbled. "Now, now. That's not appropriate for you to say," she said, lowering her eyes just the way he liked. "Pirate," he said, shrugging his shoulders. She got up and walked toward him. When she reached him, she put her hands on his shoulders pulled him closer. Jack took hold of her waist and put his other hand in her hair. "My Angelica. My sweet, devious, Spanish beauty. Why do you vex me so much?" he whispered. She smiled and her hand traveled up to his face. "I think it's you who vexes me," she replied. "Oh really? How so?" he asked, stroking her hair. "Well, you leave me anywhere and I can't get you out of my head. And now, we're here, my ideal dream."

"Your ideal dream is just standing here, with me, talking? That's not much of idealness."

"If you have a better idea, go ahead. Show me what you can do."

With that, Jack's eyes went wide and a devious smile crossed his face. "As you wish," was his reply before he locked lips with her. She was wanting this moment for the longest time. For him to finally kiss her without being interrupted by her father's spirit. No matter what will happen tonight, Angelica knew that Jack would always be a pirate, putting his life on the line for something probably stupid. But she wouldn't want him any other way. Oh, speaking of, she did want him right now. She wanted him like a seagull wanted to be fed some people food. Their tongues had a little dance going and Angelica wrapped her arms around his neck. Just when she was enjoying this, Jack broke off the kiss. "What's wrong?" she asked. A smile crept to Jack's face and said, "Why do you think that there's something wrong? Trust me love, nothing's wrong when I'm around you." Then, he continued to kiss her. They moved to the bed and Jack laid her down. Right before he laid with her, someone burst through the cabin's door. It was Elizabeth, and she was crying. "Jack!" she sobbed. Angelica sat up and looked at her friend.

Elizabeth ran into Jack's arms and cried harder. Angelica got up from the bed and stood at Jack's side. He patted Elizabeth on the back and whispered, "There, there, love. There's no need to cry." "Jack... Tucker's dead," she managed to choke out. That struck Angelica and Jack like a bolt of lightning. Tucker. Dead. How could that be and how did Elizabeth know? "How do you know?" Angelica asked. "We... we just picked him up... from the water... he was... floating on a... barrel... oh Jack!" Elizabeth cried. Jack hugged her tighter and looked at Angelica. He noticed that tears had started to form in her eyes. He extended one of his arms toward her and she also was in a tight embrace with him. Jack wasn't sure what exactly to do about this, but he had to make both women comfortable. "Ladies, stay in here until I come back," he said. He let go of them and Elizabeth went to lay on his bed, crying into the pillow. He took hold of Angelica's arms and pulled her close to him. "Please try to calm her down," he whispered. Angelica nodded and sat on the bed with her friend. Jack then exited the room and when onto the deck.

There, he saw a group of his crew huddled around what appeared to be a body. Jack approached and confirmed that it was Tucker. He was shot in the head and stabbed through his heart. Among the crew around him was Gibbs, Barbossa, Cotton and his parrot, Pintel and Ragetti, who were sobbing hysterically, and two faces Jack recognized but didn't know were a part of his crew. Murtogg and Mullroy. "Cap'n," Gibbs said. "Yeah," Jack answered.

"There was a note attached to him."

"Lemme see it." Jack snatched the piece of paper in Gibbs's hand and read it.

_You're a fool Sparrow. Because of you, I murdered this boy so that I could show you that I'm in no mood to play around. I see that you have gotten your precious Pearl back and I intend to sink it, again. If you don't give yourself up, the next dead body will be your precious son._

"Damn him!" Jack shouted. The crew looked at him and Jack said, "What're you lookin' at? Back to work!" "Aye, captain!" they shouted as they resumed to their work. "Sir, Captain Turner dropped off Miss Elizabeth around ten minutes ago and came to find... him," Gibbs informed him as he pointed to Tucker's body. "He said that he had to get back to his duties as captain of the Dutchman, so she couldn't go. He said that he's going to gather some of the people from the Locker that we knew so that we could fight Blackbeard with somewhat of a better advantage," Gibbs finished. Jack let that info soak in and smiled. "We're gonna have an army of the undead Gibbs! That's fantastic!" he said. "What should we do with him?" Gibbs asked, pointing to Tucker's body again. "Oh, uh, wrap him up in some sail. I'll see what Elizabeth wants to do with him," Jack answered. Gibbs nodded and went below deck to fetch some unused sail while Jack went back into his cabin to find that Elizabeth had fallen asleep in his bed and Angelica was in a chair, sleeping as well. He walked quietly to her and lifted her up. "Jack..." she mumbled. "Shh. You're gonna sleep in Barbossa's bed tonight love. Don't worry, I'll change the sheets for you," he said, smiling. She put on a weak smile and Jack went to work on changing the sheets. As soon as he was done, Angelica plopped down on the bed and went immediately to sleep. Jack smiled and bent down to kiss her cheek. "Good night love," he whispered in her ear.

He then went over to Elizabeth and lightly tapped her on the shoulder. She lazily opened her eyes and looked up at Jack. "Lizzie, if you wanna sleep here, you'll have to get under the covers so you'll be a bit more comfortable," he whispered. She did get under the covers and tears rolled down her cheeks. Jack sat on the bed and wiped the tears away. "Go to sleep, love. You'll need to be rested up," he said. She put her hand on his and squeezed it. "It's alright love, I'll get him for you. I'll kill that murderous bastard. And that is a promise," he said. She squeezed his hand even harder and kissed it. "Thank you, Jack," was all she managed to say before closing her eyes and fell to sleep. Jack got up and sat in a chair and tried to fall asleep. He knew now that Blackbeard crossed the line. This meant war.

**Yeah, so Tucker's dead. I cried a bit when I wrote that because of poor Lizzie's reaction. Please review!**

**~Sparrow789**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey lovlies! Next chapter in this story is dedicated to my cousin's dog who died yesterday. His name was Dutch and I named one of the new characters that, so this is dedicated to him! I love you Dutchy!**

**DISCLAIMER: just see chapter one**

_"James Norrington, do you fear death? I'll take that as a no. Hmm nice sword."_

Chapter 17

Two days later, Elizabeth was still in Jack's cabin sleeping. He felt tremendously bad for her because of losing her son. Everyone on the _Pearl_ did, actually. Later on that day, The _Flying Dutchman_ appeared on the starboard side of the _Pearl_. Jack was very happy that Will had returned so quickly because he needed to help Elizabeth get back to a near-approachable state. He had told Will everything that had happened the past days. How Elizabeth wouldn't get out of bed or talk to anyone. And how she wouldn't eat anything.

Will had been in the cabin for about three hours and Jack was getting restless. He needed to talk to him about how many people he got back from the Locker and who, exactly, they were. Thirty minutes later, Will came out and Jack saw streaks of tears from his eyes. _Bugger_, he thought as he approached the undead captain. "Uh, Will. Can, uh, can I talk to you for a bit?" he stuttered. Will nodded. "Alright then, let's see. This is about the people you brought back from the Locker," Jack started.

"Okay, what do you need to know?"

"Well, firstly, who did you bring back?"

"A few guys who died during the Maelstrom and a lot more that you probably won't know."

"Try me."

"Well, this guy named Dutch Fullman. He's..."

"Lemme guess, Dutch."

"No, he's actually Irish."

"Oh. Who else?"

"James Norrington."

"Lizzie'll be happy."

"That's exactly why I brought him back."

"Good job!"

"Anyway, I brought back almost two-hundred people."  
>"Wow. You're good."<p>

"Yeah, but Calypso said there was a catch to bringing back all those people."

"Okay, what was it?"

"Something that you're not gonna like."

"Whatever, just tell me!"

"Well, I don't know how to say this but, I had to bring back someone who doesn't entirely like you all that much."

"Not many people do, Will."

"Yeah... well, it's someone who you made a deal with almost twenty years ago."

"Will, this isn't twenty questions! Just spit it out, dammit!"

"Fine, it's Davy Jones."

Jack's eyes went wide and he quickly looked at his hand just to make sure that there was no Black Spot this time. "WHAT! ARE YOU INSANE! HE KILLED YOU! YOU IDIOT!" Jack shouted. At this, everyone on deck spun their heads around to see why Jack had yelled. Angelica cautiously approached them. "Jack, what's going on?" she asked. "Oh nothing! Just some idiot decided to bring back the guy who sentenced me to death!" he shouted again. "Jack, just calm down! God, you're gonna wake up Elizabeth!" Will retorted. "Well, isn't that just peachy! Just tell me you didn't bring back the Kraken, or I just might kill you," he growled. "Uh, yeah, funny thing about that. Ha, um, Calypso said that I, uh, had to," Will stammered. "Are. You. Kidding. Me. Please, someone pinch me. I must be having a nightmare," Jack said. "Oh, this isn't no dream Sparra," a voice from behind them said. Jack stopped dead in his tracks. He turned on his heel slowly and saw that his nightmare had come true. Right in front of him was the sea monster himself, Davy Jones. He heard Angelica gasp and she put her hand on his arm and squeezed it. "I just have one question for you, Sparra," Jones said, stepping forward. "Do you fear death? Again?" Jack gulped and opened his mouth, but no sound came out. "Ha, thought so," Jones said, amused. His eyes shifted to Angelica and looked her up and down. Jack got the drift that Jones was looking at her, but he was to stunned to do anything. "Well, well, well. What have we here? Have you actually learned to love, Sparra?" Jones inquired. Once again, Jack was at a loss for words. Jones smiled and moved toward them even more. "Where's that other girl? The blonde one?" Jones finally asked. "What?" was all that Jack could say. Will, also, was surprised by his question. Angelica, well, she was just as confused as the next girl. "The king," Jones said. "Oh, her. She's, uh, sleeping," Jack said, finally getting out of his little stunned spell. "Mhm. Well, I say that we go to Tortuga. I haven't been there in ages," Jones said. Jack's mouth dropped open. Jones wanted to go to Tortuga? That's... interesting. "Uh, alright. Let's chart a course for Tortuga then," Jack said. "Jack, what about Blackbeard?" Will finally asked. "He can wait. Besides, I need to get more rum," Jack answered. Jones smiled and walked away. "Okay, well, Jack, he's gonna stay with you and I'll send Norrington over as well," Will said. Jack nodded and looked at Angelica. "Don't worry, love. It's nothing that I can't handle," he said with a smile. She smiled in return.

The next day, the Pearl docked in Tortuga. Jack had spoken to Davy about trying not to scare anyone in town since he was still a sea creature-looking thing. All Jones did was laugh, and laugh, and laugh a little more. Jack, Angelica, Barbossa, Gibbs, Elizabeth, and Matthew all got off and ventured toward Jack's favorite tavern. Once there, Barbossa found a table big enough for all of them, and sat down. Jack sat next to Angelica and Matthew on one side of the table, and Barbossa, Gibbs, and Elizabeth were on the other side. Jack said that Jones was probably running around, trying to scare at least more people than he could count on both his hands three times. That made Elizabeth smile a bit, but it vanished as soon as it appeared. Gibbs brought five mugs of rum and one mug of water to the table. The mug of water was given to Matthew, since he wasn't legally allowed to drink yet. Angelica leaned toward Jack and whispered, "You should do something to cheer Elizabeth up. Like get her something to take her mind off of Tucker." Jack looked at her and said, "Alright, but I'm telling her that it was all my idea." Angelica shook her head and smiled. "Uh, Lizzie, could you come over here and let me talk to you?" Jack asked. She looked up and got up and walked over to Jack. He stood up and said, "Come with me." They walked out of the tavern and into an alley. "What is it, Jack?" she asked, looking away from him. He leaned up against the outside wall of the tavern and crossed his arms. "Well, I was thinking, since you're not yourself, that maybe you could talk about what's eating at you from inside."

"Why?"

"I just thought that it would just get a lot off your chest, you know letting someone else know what's going on inside you."

"Jack, you're not a therapist."

"I know, but I impersonated one once."

"Fine. Well, it's just that, first, I lost my mother. Then, you. Then, my father. Then, James. Then, Will. And finally, Tucker. I can't ever win, can I, Jack?"

"Well, Lizzie. Your life definitely isn't normal. But just think of all the good times you've had as well. Think of when Will asked you to marry him. Think of when you had his child. Think of when we won against that Beckett bastard in the war. Come on Lizzie, you've definitely had an 'eventful' life, wouldn't you agree?"

"I guess so."

"There you go! See, you're getting relieved because you're talking about this. Don't you feel better?"

"Yes, Jack, I am. Thank you."  
>"No problem, love. Helpin' out a friend is my job."<p>

"Oh really."

"Certainly! It's my most special trait!"

"Okay, Jack. I'll believe that when you show it again."

"You're really feeling better, aren't you?"

"A whole lot, thanks to Captain Jack Sparrow."

"There we go! Now, with your permission, your highness, may I say something."

"Fire away, Jack."

"Well, I need your help with something."

"And what might that be?"

"I, uh, I want to propose to Angelica."

"What? Like 'marry' her? Jack, I thought you never wanted to marry."

"I changed me mind."

"Uh-huh, well I suppose Tortuga has some shops selling rings so we could go now and get one now."

"Perfect! You can help me get the perfect ring!"

"Yeah, I'll help you out."

"Alright, love, let's go now!"

**Hope you liked it! I don't know what to do next, so I'm open to ideas from anyone. Please help me!**

**~Sparrow789**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay so, Im sooo sorry for not updating sooner. with skool and softball and play practice its been hectic. anyway, thank you all for reviewing:)) i love you guys and gals! special thanks to...**

_**ceb521: you'll just have to wait and see;)**_

_**vampiratecarrie**_

_**urawesome**_

_**XxUNIQUExSOULxX**_

_**Jason9000**_

_**Eric Slate**_

_**Willofthewisp: actually, i went on the pirates of the caribbean wiki and under jack's family members, it had ace brannigan as his uncle. and thank you for the tips on the grammar and stuffs of that nature.**_

**and everyone else that reviewed! shank you!**

**DISCLAIMER: just see chapter one**

* * *

><p>"Faith. In faith there is light enough to see, but darkness enough to blind."<p>

Chapter 18

On the Queen Anne's Revenge, Blackbeard was plotting of a way to find Sparrow and his daughter, and... their son. It repulsed him to no end that his daughter actually had done that with that bastard. It absolutely made no sense. Every time he thought of that, he would actually get sick. Blackbeard got up out of the chair he was sitting in and moved over to his charts. Now, where would he be, he thought. Then, an idea popped into his head. Since he had possessed Jack in the past, he probably could now. So, with all his strength, he concentrated on getting into Jack's mind. He saw something. He was walking down the street with some blonde girl next to him. There were lights everywhere and the smell of alcohol.

Blackbeard's eyes shot open. He knew where he was. He crossed his cabin and opened the door to the deck. "Quartermaster!" he yelled. Since he could bring people back from the grave, Blackbeard brought back his "fortune-teller", the Quartermaster. "Aye, sir," he answered. "We be havin' a headin'."

"Where's that captain?"

"Tortuga."

"Tortuga?"

"Tortuga," Blackbeard said, clearly very irritated.

Actually in Tortuga, Jack and Elizabeth were walking toward a ring shop. He started to feel a little light-headed but shrugged it off. They entered the shop, and saw the clerk starting to close up. He glanced up from his work, then continued to do whatever he was doing. "Sorry, we're closed," he mumbled. "Now, Jimmy boy, don't think you can turn away your favorite customer," Jack said with a smile. The man looked up and smiled. "Jack Sparrow! Hell's teeth! I haven't seen you in ages!" the man said, as he walked toward them. "That's captain to you, my friend," Jack said. They shook hands and Jim looked at Elizabeth and back to Jack, widening his smile. "So, Jack, aren't you gonna introduce me to your bonnie lass?" Elizabeth was about to speak, but Jack beat her to the punch. "Oh, this is Elizabeth, the Pirate King. Elizabeth, I'd like to introduce you to a great friend of mine, Jim Gates." "Pleasure to meet you milady," Jim said, slightly bowing before her. "Pleasure's all mine," she said in return.

"So what can I help you with Jack?" Jim asked.

"Well, I'm looking for a ring."

"That would explain you in here with your girl."

"Oh, well, she's not my girl. More like a..."

"... good acquaintance." Elizabeth finished. Jack and Jim looked at her and Jim said, "Aye, well, who's the lucky girl gettin' the ring?" "It's the lady from Seville," Jack answered. Jim's eyes widened and laughed. "You went back after her! My God, Jack! I knew you liked her, but I didn't know how much! Ha ha! Well then, how 'bout this one?" Jim picked up a ring with a red as blood ruby with a gold band around it. Elizabeth's eyes lit up when she saw it. "She would love it!" she said. Jack looked at her at smiled. "I'll take it then. How much?" "Well the regular is ten shillings, but for a good friend, let's say... five." "It's a deal! Pleasure doing business with you Jimmy."

"No problem, Jack. Make sure you don't lose this."

"Jim, who am I?"

"Uh..."

****"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jim smiled and waved goodbye to them as they left the shop.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, i know, very very short, but i need some ideas. i dont know where to go after this, so help is greatly appreciated! thanks! oh, im making a new story about the motley crew's first day of high skool, but its a very interesting high skool they shall be going to...<strong>

**~Sparrow789**


End file.
